


Сомнения бывают полезны

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Тим никогда не сожалеет о своём решении пойти к Барбаре Гордон. Ну, разве что иногда.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	Сомнения бывают полезны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doubting Gets You Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998068) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 20 декабря 2014 г. (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Глава 1

Бэтмен спасает Готэм. Каждую ночь и каждый день. Тим знает об этом, он видел это. В новостях и своими глазами. Город нуждается в Бэтмене, а Бэтмен нуждается в Робине. Это то, что становится совершенно очевидным, когда Джейсон… После Джейсона.

Тим наблюдает, как Бэтмен опускается до жестокого насилия. Становится всё более злобным, чем даже Джейсон в свои худшие моменты. Подходит всё ближе и ближе к той черте, которую, Тим верит всем своим сердцем, Бэтмен никогда не должен пересекать. Он не считает, что город когда-либо оправится, если Бэтмен убьёт. Остальные? Да, Тим может представить, как остальные пересекают эту черту, но не Бэтмен.

Именно поэтому Тим преисполняется решимости спасти Бэтмена.

Бэтмену нужен Робин. Брюсу Уэйну нужен сын. У Тима имеются все сведения, чтобы отправиться в Нью-Йорк и найти Дика Грейсона. Он готов поехать и привезти того назад, где в нём нуждались, но Тима одолевают сомнения.

Тим знает Брюса Уэйна и его семью лучше, чем кто-либо ещё в городе. Может, даже в мире. Хотя и не посвящён в их личные дела. Ему известно о размолвке между Диком и Брюсом. Нечто уже некоторое время удерживает Найтвинга подальше от Готэма. Нет никаких гарантий, что Дик станет слушать, приди Тим прямо к нему. Велики шансы, что его попросту выставят за порог. И знать не захотят бредни какого-то странного тринадцатилетнего мальчишки.

Тим закусывает губу и разглядывает карту, тщательно выверяя дорогу. Рука зависает над уже купленными для поездки билетами, прежде чем упасть с внезапным озарением.

Дик в Нью-Йорке, но есть ещё кое-кто, кто может помочь Тиму с Диком и Брюсом. И Барбара Гордон гораздо ближе Нью-Йорка.

***

Свой шестнадцатый день рождения Тим проводит на крыше, замёрзший и мокрый. Камера наведена на окно определённой комнаты в доме через улицу, он дожидается, когда же загорится свет. У него имеются фотографии помощника мэра, посещающего квартиру. Несколько более-менее приличных, где женщина, которой тот платит, избавляет его от одежды. Он даже заполучил несколько тёмных фотографий, где парочка занимается сексом, их можно улучшить с помощью ряда программ, если в будущем встанет вопрос шантажа. Но, что ему действительно нужно, это фото передачи женщине флэшки. У него уже есть три с предыдущих встреч, но, чем больше, тем лучше.

Загорается свет, и Тим наготове. Наблюдает за действом, чтобы сделать снимок, вдруг нечто сзади заставляет его напрячься. Нечто, чего там прежде не было. Тим разворачивается на коленях. Камера прижата к груди, и палец наготове нажать на вспышку, что даст ему хотя бы несколько секунд для оценки ситуации.

Опираясь о стену крытой лестницы, которой Тим воспользовался, чтобы подняться на крышу, как бы между прочим стоит человек. Одетый в своего рода чёрный доспех, виданый Тимом разве только в кино, при том, что вот уже многие годы Тим является основным источником сведений о наёмниках в городе. Тот почти сливается с тенями. Почти, за исключением ярко-красного, закрывающего лицо полностью шлема.

Тим сглатывает и не двигается. Он уверен, что грязные делишки данного конкретного политикана, за которым ведётся слежка, не могут заинтересовать громилу. По крайней мере, пока. Поэтому он весьма уверен, что мужчина здесь не ради этого. Что, конечно, оставляет в помощь Тиму слишком много иных открытых вариантов. Особенно поскольку этот шлем классифицирует человека, как «маску».

У Тима имелись обширные возможности, чтобы выработать целую теорию о типах людей, захотевших бы носить маску, но пока ему удалось выделить лишь две категории. Герои и психопаты.

\- Ох, не стоит обращать на меня внимания, - машет незнакомец Тиму. Любезный жест, весьма расходящийся с понавешенным на него количеством пушек. Броня, маска и снаряжение – всё для Тима внове. Ему никогда не приходилось встречать этого человека, а значит, в городе новый игрок. Даже бывалые наёмники, желавшие сменить образ, оставляли какие-нибудь старые принадлежности прежней личины. Какой-нибудь намёк или знак, позволяющий увязать нынешний образ с предыдущим. Ставка на заработанную репутацию для нового старта. – Я могу подождать, пока ты закончишь.

В последних словах проскальзывает очевидный интерес, на который Тим избегает отвечать любыми способами. Это прощупывающая тактика с целью застать его врасплох. Он так часто сталкивался с подобным, что уже почти и внимания не обращает. Тим не поворачивается к мужчине спиной. Помощника мэра уже давно и след простыл, как и женщины.

\- Хватит и этого, - говорит Тим и переминается с ноги на ногу, разбивая оцепенение. Он очень осторожен с подбором следующих слов. – Тебе что-то нужно?

\- Ага, - выпрямляется мужчина, и игривая атмосфера улетучивается с его рывком вперёд. Тим напрягается в ожидании атаки. Физически он выглядит не слишком впечатляюще, но это даже подспорье. Немногие догадываются, что он способен постоять за себя. Чему поспособствовал утверждённый Оракулом, после того, как Тим впервые объявился у неё на пороге, режим тренировок. Ему далеко до того, чтобы на равных тягаться с действительно большими парнями, или по-настоящему хорошо вооружёнными, но он вполне способен ошарашить ударом, что дал бы успеть скрыться. Полезная тактика при его работе.

Проблема в том, что есть не так уж много мест, куда Тим может ударить присевшего рядом человека. Та лёгкость, с которой выглядят его движения. Её не так-то легко добиться. Тим знает об этом из личного опыта. Коннор Хоук несколько месяцев пытался превратить природную подростковую неуклюжесть Тима в теперешнюю почти танцующую походку, впоследствии усердно дорабатываемую под надзором Дины Лэнс. Тим судорожно дёргается, чтобы скрыть нажатие кнопки, превращающей его дорогущий фотоаппарат в видеокамеру.

\- Я слышал, Оракул может раздобыть любую информацию.

\- Так и есть, - осторожно отвечает Тим. То, что Тим работает на Оракула, секретом не является, но и на каждом углу её информаторы о себе не кричат. Да и Тиму не хотелось бы светиться. Только не тогда, когда он один из немногих людей, знающих её в лицо и по имени.

\- Ну, так мне нужна информация, - мужчина вновь, кажется, потешается и наклоняется вперёд, и это не должно выходить так легко, как оно выглядит, - и я был бы весьма не прочь поговорить с ней.

\- Оракул ни с кем не выходит на связь, - Тим отвечает на автомате, его пальцы дёргаются к камере. Ни мигание, ни что-либо иное не выдаёт, что разговор записывается, но у него стойкое чувство, что незнакомец всё равно знает. – Но я могу передать, что ты её разыскиваешь. У тебя есть имя, которым она могла бы тебя называть?  
\- Ага, - человек выпрямляется единым слитным движением. Плавно и без всяких признаков онемения, что чувствовал бы Тим, попытайся он вот так посидеть на корточках. – Ред Худ. Жду возможности переговорить с твоим боссом.

Тим моргает, а незнакомца уже и след простыл. Он не утруждается его поисками. Просто жмёт на кнопку, чтобы по беспроводной связи загрузить всё отснятое этим вечером Оракулу. После подхватывает рюкзак и аккуратно прячет камеру в чехол. Перед уходом, он оглядывается вокруг, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл.

***

После дела Тим, как правило, отправляется сразу в башню. Где проводит некоторое время, помогая Бабс с данными или подключением каких-либо раздобытых ею с последнего его визита новых игрушек. Но он не верит, что за ним не ведётся слежка.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, но Тим игнорирует его и, выходя из автобуса, направляется к месту, которое зовёт домом. Роскошный особняк в богатом районе, где в доли секунды вызовут полицию, если кто-нибудь проснётся и заметит его рваную толстовку и поношенные джинсы. Тим пробирается внутрь и не испытывает удивления, что глазам не приходится привыкать к темноте. Из гостиной в фойе проникает свет, сопровождаемый приглушёнными звуками.

Тим бросает рюкзак у подножия лестницы и заглядывает в комнату.

Джек Дрейк дрыхнет перед телевизором в своей инвалидной коляске. Рядом на столе почти пустая бутылка из-под виски. Стакана нигде не видно. Тим разглядывает отца и вновь задаётся вопросом: как кто-то неспособный покинуть дом, может стать более далёким, чем кто-то, привыкший бывать дома не более двух месяцев в году?

Он проскальзывает в комнату. Избегая и обходя места, могущие заскрипеть, подбирается со спины. Тянется насколько достаёт рука, чтобы подхватить бутылку, а после отправляется на кухню. И, стоя у раковины, рассматривает бутылку. От её содержимого, которого, насколько Тим знает, было ещё вчера по горлышко, осталось едва-едва. Перед тем, как вылить остатки, он делает большой глоток, кривясь от раздирающего горло пожара. Бутылка отправляется в мусор, а Тим возвращается комнату.

Оставив телевизор работать, он выключает свет и в полумраке идёт к лестнице. Оставив отца спать в кресле.

Верхний этаж весь Тима. Джек поначалу намекал о получении хозяйской спальни в качестве награды за успехи в физиотерапии. Хотя он многое что говорил поначалу, и как же к давнему негодованию Тима всё это обернулось ложью. Минуло около года с последней врачебной процедуры, и физиотерапевт перестал пытаться как-то заставить его принимать участие. Было что-то такое, что Тим замечал в пропущенных звонках, которые отец ещё не успел стереть. Нечто в голосе Уинтера, почти заставившее Тима пойти и проверить, но замкнувшийся отцовский взгляд оказался фактором более сдерживающим, чем Тиму хотелось признавать.

Как следствие, никто кроме Тима не ступал на верхний этаж. Поэтому было странно взойти наверх и увидеть полоску света из-под двери в спальню. Тим никогда не оставляет свет включённым. Он подкрадывается к двери, не выпуская рюкзака из рук. Изнутри не доносится ни звука и после короткого спора с самим собой, он тянется к ручке.

Он выуживает телефон, почти касаясь ручки двери пальцами. Там дожидаются пять текстовых сообщений с одного из прокси-адресов Оракула. Последнее пришло считаные секунды назад.

«Он у тебя дома».

Распахивая дверь Тим входит, хваля себя, что не стал забегать в башню. В руке у него телефон, большой палец нажимает тревожную кнопку, после чего Бабс отправит ему на подмогу всю свою рать, если уже не отправила.

Ред Худ на его кровати. Грязь и мелкие камешки с ботинок на простынях, руки закинуты за голову. С совершенно расслабленным видом смотрит вслед Тиму. Тим его игнорирует и идёт к столу, положить рюкзак. И, послав ободряющую улыбку в камеру, закреплённую на одном из компьютерных мониторов, разворачивается кругом.

\- У неё может занять больше часа, чтобы проверить голосовую почту, ты же понимаешь? – лжёт Тим сквозь зубы.

Ред Худ, кажется, понимает и фыркает.

\- Точно. Хотя я здесь и не поэтому, маленький ты проныра.

\- О? – Тим выдавливает улыбку, из тех, что привык использовать на званых ужинах и благотворительных сборищах, где его все ещё называют Тимми. Из тех, что использует в кругу случайных знакомых из высшего общества, выглядывающих его, чтобы выразить соболезнования по поводу «состояния» отца. 

\- Ты кажешься довольно умным. Учитывая обстоятельства, - Ред Худ молча и лениво кивает головой, как бы обводя весь особняк и окрестности. Оборудование, за которое платила вовсе не Оракул. Безупречная комната не очень-то вяжущаяся со старой и весьма поношенной одеждой, в которую всё ещё одет Тим. – И сегодня мне действительно нужны всего лишь несколько коротких ответов. Всё остальное я могу и подождать, пока со мной не свяжется твоя дамочка-босс.

\- Я не очень-то подготовлен для самостоятельных контрактов, - прищуривается Тим. Информация не бывает бесплатной, за исключением избранной кучки людей. Именно так Бабс содержит своё оборудование, и именно на это Тим планирует жить, когда отец пропьёт компанию в пух и прах.

\- Оракул может записать это на мой счёт, - Ред Худ продолжает оставаться спокойным в весьма эффективно угрожающей манере. Неподвижность его тела с чётко выделяющейся мускулатурой и оружием, что на нём. Молчаливый способ указать, насколько легко он может убить. – Джокер.

Тим моргает, захваченный врасплох, и все мыслишки, от которых он отмахивался по дороге домой, всплывают в памяти. Потому как Тим годами злоупотреблял файлами Оракула, к которым имел доступ, впитывая всё прочитанное, в том числе и имя последнего пользовавшегося прозвище «Ред Худ».

\- Да?

\- Где он?

\- В Аркхеме, - хмурится Тим, изучая язык тела человека перед собой. Тот напряжён и ждёт. Агрессивный, но при том ничуть не угрожающий Тиму. – Эту информацию можно получить от любого. Зачем спрашивать нечто подобное у меня?

\- Потому что кто угодно может строить неверные догадки, а доктора не любят трезвонить, если их психованные зверушки теряются. - И то верно. Обычно сообщение поступает только после того, как случается что-нибудь стоящее показа в новостях. Хотя не многим людям нравится откровенно признавать подобный факт, и это не то, что сходу может уловить новичок в этом городе. Ред Худ кивает. Напряжённость неуловимо меняется, Тим не может понять как именно. – Робин?

Тим, наверное, весьма красноречиво замирает, но ему действительно не до шуток. Ред Худу удалось увязать два имени в способ, Тиму весьма и весьма не нравящийся. 

\- И, что насчёт неё?

Ред Худ смотрит. Оторвав голову от подушки и слегка склонив к плечу. Очень долго ничего не отвечая, и Тим начинает ощущать желание поёрзать. Нервозность растёт. Где-то в дальнем уголке мозга заходится от паники тоненький голосок: «Он знает! Он знает, знает!».

\- Ничего. Неважно, - Ред Худ вскакивает и делает шаг к Тиму. Там, где положено быть глазам – белые линзы, и они устрашающе мерцают, смотря сверху. Тим вздрагивает, когда рука в перчатке ловит его за подбородок. Большой палец прижимается к губам, слишком понятный жест, чтобы Тим мог позволить утвердить им над собой превосходство. Тим отталкивает руку. Бьёт со всех сил в самую податливую часть запястья и вскакивает со стула. Оббегая Ред Худа и кидаясь к двери.

Ред Худ никак не реагирует. Лишь подносит слегка плохо слушающуюся руку к носу, как будто понюхать.

\- Зряшная трата доброго виски, маленький проныра.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, Ред Худ выбирается в окно. Тим настороженно смотрит вслед, после чего, наконец, заставляет себя отправиться и закрыть щеколду. Последняя фраза повисает в воздухе ласковым прозвищем, и у Тима такое ощущение, что вне зависимости от решения Оракула, он ещё не раз повстречается с этой новой маской.

***

Тим вовсе не удивлён собственной правоте, когда в переулке вырастает тень, и он едва ли не влетает в Ред Худа в горячем стремлении скрыться от очень крупных парней, преследующих его.

\- Туда, - Ред Худ почти зашвыривает Тима в скрытую в тенях дверь, из которой появился, Тим скатывается по ступенькам, что начинаются сразу за ней. Тим шипит от боли, приводя себя в порядок, его рюкзак пролетел весь путь вниз и шлёпнулся у двери, выглядящей слишком крепкой, как для такого места.

Это один из схронов, которые не удалось обнаружить Оракулу. Худ передвигается так быстро и так часто, что уследить за ним почти нереально. Имеющееся у него оснащение достаточно продвинуто, так что жучки не сильно помогают. И это выводит Бабс из себя все те недели, которые она обменивается информацией с мужчиной. Тим хромает вниз за рюкзаком и получает возможность полюбоваться системой безопасности, терзаясь, стоит ли попробовать что-либо, пока Худ занят.

Шум драки доносится вниз по лестнице. Крики и хрипы, но пока ни единого выстрела, и это обнадёживает. В тех нескольких стычках, которым стал свидетелем, Тим заметил, что Худ приберегает пистолеты в качестве крайней меры. Если только он не в гневе. Тогда, похоже, все ограничители слетают.

Тим видел это однажды на примере человека, заманивавшего домой маленьких девочек, и больше не хочет.

Его намерения ещё одна, пока никем не разгаданная, загадка. Он скачет туда и сюда. По всему спектру ответов, как будто лишь для того, чтобы запутать тех, кто присматривается к новичку. Он патрулирует улицы подобно героям в маске. Занимаясь мелкими преступлениями и предотвращая нападения. Хотя он не вовлекает полицию и его методы жестоки. Иногда он убивает, быстро.

Тут он совершает полный разворот и разбирается с бандами в ту же ночь, что спасал людей. Вымогательством сбивает прибыль и сделки. Продаёт информацию и технологии конкурентам, пока те не пойдут ко дну, и каким-то образом всегда преуспевает. Отслеживая территорию в худших районах Готэма и контролируя её, подобно любой иной банде.

Он покупает у Оракула полную картину текущих местоположений преступников, по которым Аркхем плачет, но ничего о них не выспрашивает. Ни об их методах, ни об их прошлом. И не связывается ни с одним из них. Похоже, фактически он вообще старается обминать их дальней дорогой. Что делает его либо наиболее осторожным преступником города, или лучшей новой восходящей звездой.

Это по-прежнему является нерешённым вопросом продолжаемых Бэтменом наблюдений.

Помимо той первой ночи Худ больше ни разу не поинтересовался никем из людей Бэтмена. И с невероятным успехом умудряется избегать его самого, чем начинает действительно беспокоить Бабс. Тим подслушал не один разговор и знает, что не только её одну.

Звуки стихают, и Тим нерешительно взбирается вверх по лестнице. Кривясь пульсирующему и подгибающемуся правому колену, перенося на него вес. Возвращение домой, несомненно, окажется весьма приятным.

\- Тебе больно? – Тим вскидывает голову и обнаруживает Ред Худа в дверях. Мужчина рассматривает его, после чего закрывает наружную дверь и активирует замок, выглядящий много лучше самой двери. Худ спускается вниз, но лестница и площадка внизу недостаточно широки для двоих, и Тим неловко мнётся. Пытаясь вжаться в стену, чтобы освободить проход.

Но Худ не разворачивается приличествующе боком, чтобы пройти мимо. Он едва ли сдерживает шаг, толкает Тима назад и, обхватив одной рукой, отрывает Тима от пола. Неожиданный рывок заставляет Тима вцепиться в кожаную куртку, продолжающего спуск Худа.

\- Я и сам умею ходить! – рявкает Тим, но старается особо не дёргаться. Ходить-то он умеет, но он не так глуп, чтобы полагать, будто сможет сам себя поймать, если Худ его уронит. Куртка на ощупь тёплая и мягкая. Она настолько же стара, насколько ново оснащение Худа. Тим отмечает это краем сознания, как нечто, чему, возможно, стоит уделить внимание позже.

\- Конечно, - довольный и наглый Худ вводит код замка, и дверь открывается в нечто выглядящее подобно небольшому арсеналу. Находящемуся в процессе перевозки, что объясняет беспечность демонстрации его Тиму. – Но это не значит, что обязан, маленький проныра.

Тим бросает свирепые взгляды, пока не оказывается усажен на стол. Рядом с кучей боеприпасов и разрисованной пометками картой города. Границы территорий и операции, о которых Тим знает, поскольку в этом и состоит его работа. Нанесённые маршруты патрулирования героев – вот самая малая часть распознанного Тимом. Тим задумывается, где Худ раздобыл эту информацию, когда его отвлекает рывок за пояс.

\- Ты что делаешь?! – вскидывается Тим и перехватывает руки Худа. Отталкивая от молнии и пытаясь стремглав отскочить к нескольким коробкам, что дают мало места для манёвра.

Смех у Худа мягкий и глубокий, маска, как кажется Тиму, с игривостью склоняется к плечу.

\- Меня заводит твоё костлявое тело, малыш, - его голос истекает притворным вожделением и весельем, он убирает руки и отступает в сторону. Отворачиваясь, открывает контейнер и роется там. – Я не могу поправить то, чего не вижу, Тим. Так что снимай штаны, и дай мне осмотреть колено. 

Тим бросает ему в спину хмурый взгляд и неохотно выполняет просьбу, и только потому, что задетое отходившим Худом колено обожгло болью. Обещавшей стать ещё хуже, если ничего не предпринять. На Тиме боксёры, и даже не те новые, в которых, как он уверен, однажды умрёт, только чтобы при вскрытии патологоанатома прорвало от смеха. Он стаскивает джинсы ниже колен, и те повисают на сделанных под заказ ботинках от Бабс – единственном подарке, полученном им ко дню рождения.

Вокруг правого колена ширится неприятная на вид тёмная синева. На первый взгляд это лишь мягкие ткани. Никаких видимых следов деформации, и когда Тим проводит пальцем по почерневшему месту, ничего не вызывает острой боли. Значит, не всё так плохо, будем надеяться.

\- Скверно, - выносит вердикт Худ. Рядом с тимовой ногой шлёпается тюбик и белый свёрток. Он снимает перчатки, и Тим едва не дёргается, когда его руки отстраняют в стороны, а загрубевшие пальцы Худа принимаются за более детальное обследование. Они смазаны чем-то, пахнущим подобно лекарственным препаратам, и Худ втирает их ему в кожу. Оценивая тяжесть повреждения и вырывая у Тима ох. – На прошлой неделе я прострелил кое-кому коленную чашечку. Интересно, это так оно выглядит, когда заживает? Никогда не задерживался надолго, чтобы узнать.

Фил Камберлон – жулик, зарабатывавший деньги тем, что подсаживал старшеклассников на наркоту, раздавая её на халяву словно леденцы. Охотница осталась довольна тем всплеском жестокости. 

\- Не думаю, - Тим кривится, руки Худа движутся ниже к спущенным штанам. Одна ладонь поддерживает под голень, а другая сгибает ногу. Это неприятно только когда нога полностью согнута. Крайнее напряжение в мускулах беспокоит колено. – Не думаю, что у человека может так быстро зажить.

\- Х-м, - хмыкает Худ и отпускает его ногу. Ладонь с голени спускается прямо к ботинку. Оставаясь там и разминая. Два пальца ложатся поверх жёсткого материала ботинка, а два других поглаживают мышцу. Не то, чего Тим мог бы ожидать от врача, и врачевательный аспект намерений Худа отметается сразу же. – Да, думаю, не может, - отвлекается Худ, его маска приподнимается чуть выше тимова колена. – Ты не так уж и костляв, как мне казалось. Должно быть благодаря бегу.

Рука Худа вытворяет нечто, что Тим может определить только как ласку. Но, беря свёрток, на поверку оказывающийся бандажом для колена, вновь возвращается к строгому профессионализму. Тим смотрит на мужчину, и его лицо заливается краской. Он чувствует жар, продирающий до самого нутра.

\- Ты… Что?

Ремни затягиваются, и Тим терпит боль, стараясь сидеть спокойно. Это не очень приятно, но он понимает, с плотным наколенником добираться домой будет гораздо легче. Худ быстро заканчивает, и его ладони скользят вверх к тимовым бёдрам. Грубые пальцы впиваются в мышцы и останавливаются лишь у самых боксёров. Продолжая поглаживать. Худ склоняется к самому лицу Тима и почти шепчет.

\- Благодаря всей этой беготне, красавчик, у тебя такие ножки, между которыми я был бы не прочь оказаться.

Горячая рука хватает Тима под подбородок, большой палец нежно и неспешно проводит вдоль нижней губы. Уши Тима пылают огнём, и он совершенно ошеломлён. Худ склоняется ближе, и только тогда Тим реагирует. Упирает два пальца во впадинку у основания худовой шеи и резко надавливает. Броня принимает на себя основной толчок, но это место достаточно уязвимо, чтобы заставить мужчину отшатнуться и позволить Тиму вскочить и натянуть штаны. Застёгивая молнию, и бросив пояс, он старается не наступать на повреждённую ногу.

Когда он ковыляет к двери, запросто открывающейся изнутри, в спину ему прилетает его сумка. Тим мрачно взбирается по ступенькам, а позади заходится от смеха Худ.

\- Всегда пожалуйста! – эхом расходится по лестничной площадке.

Воздух переулка частью охлаждает пылающее лицо Тима, и, игнорируя лежащие без сознания тела, он спешит к ближайшей автобусной остановке. На губах соль, что Тим замечает лишь с её исчезновением. Ещё долго после того, как он уже дома, вкус держится на языке.

***

Сны Тима туманны. Вспышки прикосновений и ощущений. Никаких связных историй, как бывает у других. Только отрывки того, над чем он работает, или проблем, с которыми сталкивается. И так было всегда.

Ему снятся изгибы парящего в воздухе тела. Иногда это юноша, в большинстве случаев – взрослый мужчина. Ему снится кожа цвета мокко под его ладонями. Мягкая и укрытая сталью, слишком текучей, чтобы показаться настоящей. Он просыпается с ощущением подушечки пальца на губах. Жёсткой и солоноватой.

Это не впервые Тим сонно пробирается в ванную дальше по коридору. Единственное помещение в доме, где он не разместил следящее оборудование Оракула. Тим захлопывает за собой дверь и опускается на пол. Сомкнув ладонь на стояке и в нескольких шагах от того, чтобы кончить. Вспоминая жар худовых рук и прижатый к губам палец. Словно поцелуй.

Тим кончает, стукаясь запрокинутой головой о дверь. Что весьма уместно, и Тим делает это снова и снова:

\- Тим, ты идиот.

***

В Часовой башне, когда он достаточно восстанавливается, чтобы туда добраться, его поджидает чашка горячего шоколада. С зефиром и коробкой печенья, определённо домашней выпечки и, определённо, сделанные не Бабс.

\- Ты опять поставила на меня жучок, - обвиняет Тим, выхватывая из жестяной коробки несколько печений с шоколадной крошкой. Право, это единственная причина представить себя готэмским героям в маске, против которой у него не получалось найти аргументов. Альфред Пенниуорт – бог выпечки.

\- Меня заставили подозрительные нестыковки в твоих отчётах, - отвечает Бабс, наблюдая, как он ест. Её собственная чашка почти пуста. Она подпирает голову, взгляд расчётлив и очарователен. Тим лишь более-менее уверен, чему именно предназначается каждая из эмоций, и запихивает в рот очередное печенье. Помимо воли теряя последние остатки вежливости и манер.

\- Ложь, - заявляет Тим, отпив глоток шоколаду. – Прямо сейчас ты точно лжёшь. В моих отчётах нет никаких нестыковок.

\- Очевидных нет, - признаёт Бабс, - но не нужно быть гением, чтобы заметить, что с тобой что-то происходит.

Есть ли в этом заявлении подоплёка, если Тим начнёт выяснять, Бабс станет винить Дика. И Тим не берётся ничего прояснять, потому как знает, куда может завести разговор, и ему уже не нравится.

\- Я думала, Тим, тебе нравятся хорошие мальчики, - искренне и проницательно улыбается Бабс. Поддразнивая и вовсе не осуждающе вытаскивая на свет вопрос, с которым Тим только начинает свыкаться. – Что за внезапный интерес к плохим парням?

\- Это… - Сложно? Ужасающе легко. Тиму прекрасно известно о собственной печальной реакции на что угодно, что можно счесть положительным вниманием. Большую часть своей короткой жизни он потратил на понимание «как?» и «почему?» своей натуры, и Бабс в основном при этом присутствовала, поэтому тоже в курсе. И нет никакой необходимости вновь к этому возвращаться. – …вообще не впервые.

\- Нет, - и её улыбка тускнеет от воспоминаний. Снимки, которые, насколько Тим знает, она так и не смогла заставить себя уничтожить, первые принесённые им серии фотографий. – Думаю, нет.

Они пьют в молчании. Непроизнесённое имя повисает в воздухе. Мгновение тишины и дани уважения.

\- Он опасен, - вновь заводит волынку Бабс. Оставляя позади поддразнивания и переходя к сути вопроса. – Мы до сих пор так ничего и не знаем, ни о нём, ни о его мотивах…

Мотивы Ред Худа становятся яснее с каждым днём, и направление, куда они ведут, не самое приятное. Карта в убежище была только началом. Худ всё чаще и чаще появляется неподалёку от готэмских героев. Следуя за ними во время патрулирования и раздразнивая их. Давя и напирая на слабости, о которых не должен был бы знать. Фонтанируя сведениями, которые вообще-то не должны быть доступны никому за пределами их очень малого и обособленного круга.

\- Знаю, - отвечает Тим и притворяется перед самим собой, что во взгляде Бабс сочувствие. Что, заканчивая совместное распитие шоколада, она не размышляет, не сидит ли перед ней потенциальный враг?

***

\- Нам, - голос у Худа, как будто он швыряет кого-то головой в мусорный бак, и тут полностью вина Тима, не потрудившегося достаточно посидеть во внутренней сети и узнать о появлении новой банды на территории, которую считал безопасной, - следует прекращать встречаться подобным образом.

Тим закусывает губу и отпрыгивает от парня, выглядящего лишь немногим младше его самого. Юнца заносит вперёд, и Тим крутится волчком. Подсекая под ноги и вырывая прямо из рук бейсбольную биту. Тим вырубает его аккуратным ударом в висок и в следующее мгновение вынужден иметь дело со слоноподобным мужиком.

\- Но иначе ты бы закис от скуки.

Тим не уверен, отчего он дерётся. Его обычный метод – отвлечь внимание и дать дёру. Сбегая от угрозы быстро и не вызывая случайной дракой с кем-либо неприязни, могущей в будущем сказаться на работе. 

Худ смеётся. Громко, дерзко и беспечно. В груди у Тима что-то ёкает, он уклоняется от бешеного наскока и ломает биту о голову противника. Тот отшатывается назад и падает без сознания к его ногам. Ещё двое бандитов кружат вокруг Худа. Перепуганные, но слишком тупые, чтобы сбежать подобно остальным. Тим замечает, как в свете фонарей опустевших улиц мерцает нож.

\- С тобой, детка, я не заскучаю никогда, - выпаливает Худ. Его кулак вырубает вооружённого парня и тут же безжалостно наотмашь, продолжая движение, отшвыривает второго. Жертва врезается в бетонную стену жилого дома и падает на землю.

Худ оглядывает улицу. Вся его поза источает удовлетворение и явное удовольствие, когда он останавливается посмотреть на тех, кого Тим вырубил самостоятельно. Не так много, как Худ, но Тим никогда не чувствовал порывов конкурировать с кем-нибудь в ведении счёта тел.

Хотя хмыканье, что тот издаёт, пиная кусок переломленной биты, заставляет Тима зардеться. Глупая гордость бьёт в голову, Худ подходит ближе. Слишком близко, чтобы Тим мог мыслить ясно.

\- Ты не из тех, кого обычно считают общительным человеком, Худ, - выпаливает он. – Некоторые могут даже заявить, что ты их избегаешь.

\- Ну, - Худ обнимает Тима за талию. Другой рукой подцепляя подбородок, как слишком часто в последнее время грезилось Тиму. Большой палец мягко и настойчиво поглаживает губы. – …ты просто особый случай.

Тим не думает. Только не сейчас. Он не переставал размышлять с той поры, как колено зажило достаточно, чтобы взяться за работу, и это ни к чему его не привело. Он закрывает глаза и подаётся навстречу. Прижимаясь к пальцу Худа, как хотел бы прижаться к губам мужчины. Принимая прикосновение, как поцелуй, которым то должно было бы быть, и дрожа от ответного рычания Худа. Чья рука крепче сжимает Тима. Худ почти впечатывает их друг в друга, отдёргивая ладонь от губ.

Тим распахивает глаза и видит, как Худ шарит у нижнего края маски. Пальцы забираются и нажимают под левой стороной у челюсти. Слышится резкий щелчок и сбоку по шлему расходятся швы. Теперь можно подцепить пальцами и потянуть. Тим замирает в объятиях. Он понимает, что забыл, как дышать, но тут ночь не раздирает вопль полицейской сирены.

\- В следующий раз, - отпускает Худ Тима, шлем застёгивается с очередным едва слышным клацаньем. – Я хочу попробовать каков ты на вкус, малыш, - и вновь прижимается к Тиму всем телом, прежде чем отступить.

Это звучит больше угрозой, нежели обещанием. Тим не собирается задерживаться, чтобы понаблюдать, как мужчина исчезает в тенях. Сирены всё ближе, Тиму приходится бежать, чтобы не влипнуть в неприятности.

***

Тим просыпается под сообщение от Оракула, помеченное, как срочное.

Там подробности о проникновении в пещеру.

Ни видеосъёмки нарушителя, ни следов кражи.

Просто вещи появляются там, где не должны. По крайней мере, насколько Тим способен разобрать по скудным деталям. Вновь у Бэтмена какие-то большие дела, и он не собирается делиться имеющейся информацией с Оракулом. Как всегда.

Тим лишь надеется, это не предвестие чего-то столь же большого, как неприятности, закончившиеся смертью Робина.

***

\- Эй, маленький проныра.

Что-то это да значит, раз ещё до того, как тот открывает рот, только лишь благодаря ощущениям от прижавшейся к спине груди, Тим знает, что это Худ. Тим вздыхает и делает последний снимок, прежде чем опустить камеру. Упираясь лбом в маленький бортик, за которым прячется.

\- Ред Худ. Чем могу быть полезен сегодня?

\- Х-м-м, - задумчиво и совсем уж непристойно тянет Худ. Горячее дыхание щекочет тимову шею, заставляя трепетать. Мягкие губы прижимаются к нежной коже, лицо зарывается в волосы. – Ты мог бы позволить мне выполнить обещанное.

Ред Худ без своего отличительного шлема, благодаря которому его уже приметили все в городе. Мысль отдаётся тяжелее, чем должна была бы. Тим сглатывает, вспоминая обещание Худа в их последнюю встречу, и чувствует, что щёки заливает румянец.

\- Обернись, Тим, - шепчет Худ. Забирая камеру из его рук и демонстративно отворачивая объективом в сторону. – Дай мне увидеть твои красивые голубые глазки. 

Тим переворачивается. Получается неуклюже, потому что Худ не отступает ни на шаг. Вынуждая Тима тереться и ёрзать об него, пока он почти не растягивается на спине под ухмыляющимся мужчиной. И у Тима спирает дыхание.

На том надета маска, что едва скрывает черты лица.

\- Ну, вот, - затянутые в кожу перчаток пальцы проводят по тимовым губам в единственном доступном им прежде подобии поцелуя, но мысли Тима вовсе не о поцелуях, или масках, или ещё чём-нибудь, помимо стеклянного стенда о котором он лишь слышал, но никогда не видел. Но всегда представлял внушительным столпом из стекла.

Есть отличия. Ушла детская округлость черт. Запавшие щёки и белоснежная прядь справа у виска. Достаточно, чтобы засомневаться. Но только если или до тех пор, пока усмешка Худа не сменяется ухмылкой. Если бы не она…

\- Как, - Тим узнаёт улыбку. Узнаёт лицо. По отдельности Тим мог бы упустить сходство, но вместе они составляют убийственное сочетание, не оставляющее никаких сомнений. Только смятение, шок и самую малость страх. Тим усердно моргает и трясёт головой. Слова срываются прежде, чем он успевает опомниться. Жалобно и растеряно даже для собственного слуха. – Это не ты. Ты мёртв.

Худ, Джейсон Тодд, застывает. Его улыбка слетает в мгновение ока, а тело враз напрягается, и рот приоткрывается в удивлении. Так длится целую короткую вечность, но вот черты джейсонова лица ужесточаются, и ладонь до боли сжимает тимов подбородок.

\- Что тебе известно?

\- Я, - Тим вздрагивает и понимает, что к утру на его лице появятся синяки. Худ вздёргивает его как при допросе, как можно более неудобно, чтобы быстрее выбить из него правду. – Я знаю …знал тебя.

\- Чёрта с два! - Худ встряхивает Тима, его лицо искажается от сильнейшего гнева. Тим тонет в нём. В гневе, который видел только издали и только обращённым против других. Худ впечатывает его в стену. Тим бьётся головой о бетон. – Что? Что именно тебе известно?!

От первого удара у Тима перехватывает дух. От второго мутнеет в глазах. Всё. Тим знает всё и пытается сказать об этом Худу. Пытается разлепить губы, но третий удар невольно заставляет Тима страдальчески вскрикнуть.

\- Нет, Джейсон!

В одно мгновение Тим свободен. Он сжимается, хватаясь за голову, и изо всех сил пытается продохнуть. Перед глазами в такт вырывающемуся из груди сердцу пляшут цветные пятна. Когда, наконец, превозмогая боль, взор проясняется, рядом никого.

Глава 2

Под вечер Тим звонит в школу, что заболел гриппом. Отсылает Бабс фотографии, принимает несколько таблеток аспирина и отправляется спать, отбросив мысли, что следует прихватить грелку. К утру он обязательно пожалеет об этом, но сейчас Тиму всё равно.

На следующий день он просыпается около полудня и с полным осознанием того, что ничуть не ошибался – спина дико болит, стоит только пошевелиться. Тим игнорирует и её, и настойчивое жужжание телефона, оставаясь под одеялом на весь день и стараясь не думать. Ни о чём, и желательно до конца недели.

***

Тиму выпадает день жалости к себе. Бабс удаётся взломать его компьютерную систему. Как и всегда, она предпочитает воспользоваться тайными лазейками, что Тим притворяется, он оставляет для неё. В результате сигнал будит отца, и Тиму приходится тащить свою жалкую задницу вниз и заверять того, что всё в порядке, и, нет, он вовсе не подрался. Правда. Он упал в школе с каната и теперь берёт один день отлежаться.

Затем ему приходится иметь милую беседу с Бабс о свиданиях информаторов вне пределов видимости её камер. Она дважды грозится рассказать о нём Найтвингу, что для Бабс способ показать заботу. Натравливая свои материнские инстинкты, а иногда парня, на людей, которые, она знала, попали в беду. И лишь слегка посмеивается, видя, как тимово лицо становится пунцовым от угрозы.

В ответ он огрызается вопросом о том, как Худ умудрился незамеченным попасть и уйти из одной из оракуловых мёртвых зон, которые она, может и не видит, но чертовски хорошо наблюдает за подходами. Разгласи он имя и, в чём Тим совершенно уверен, закончит свои дни либо в заливе, либо же скрываясь в Мексике. Она вешает трубку, и имя Джейсона Тодда так и застревает во рту. Невысказанным.

Тим убеждает себя – это лишь оттого, что у него пока нет достоверного подтверждения. Никаких доказательств, поддерживающих свидетельство, что взрослый мужчина напоминает погибшего мальчика. Тим не может предоставить ей фактов, только внутреннее чутьё, а этого попросту недостаточно.

Он почти верит себе.

***

По всем правилам Стефани Браун не должна ходить в ту же школу, что и Тимоти Дрейк. Школьный округ даже не включает в себя усадьбы Уэйнов, но, по-видимому, Брюс позволяет приёмной дочери самой выбирать школу. В том, что девушка выбрала школу, которую выборол для себя Тим, ему всегда мерещилась коварная рука Бабс. Абсолютно обыкновенная средняя школа с плохой посещаемостью и удобным расположением для тех, кто перед возвращением домой захотел бы совершить путешествие в неблагополучные районы Готэма.

Бабс хорошо держит своё слово не делиться тайнами Тима, но это не значит, что она не пытается слегка подтолкнуть, а вернее пнуть со всей силы, чтобы заставить его более открыться перед семейством.

\- Что с тобой случилось? Несколько раз врезался в стену? – плюхается Стеф за обеденный стол, за которым сидит Тим. В её глазах тревога, хотя вся поза и кричит, насколько мало её волнует ответ. Она игнорирует собственную столовскую еду, пытаясь потрогать синяки на тимовом лице. Он отталкивает прочь руку и кромсает пудинг, подложенный ему бесплатно одной из женщин на раздаче.

\- Нет, - закатывает Тим глаза и с усердием мнёт ложкой посеревшую шоколадную массу. Пудинг просрочен, по крайней мере, на год, но его поедание не так сильно бередит синяки на лице. – Меня ограбили.

Стеф смотрит в прищур. Благодаря парочке других случаев по работе, она и так уже считает, что дома над ним издеваются. Он совершенно уверен, Стеф заглядывала к нему раз или два и видела его отца пьющим. Сложить два и два, чтобы прийти к логическому, но действительно ошибочному выводу, не так трудно. И Тим совершенно точно не хочет знать, как именно Бабс удерживает Робина от того, чтобы заявиться к нему на дом ради небольшой «беседы» с его отцом.

\- М-м, угу. Ты подал заявление? 

\- Заявление о чём? – Тим одаривает её недоверчивым взглядом. Это Готэм. Никто не сообщает об уличных ограблениях, если только грабитель не захлёбывается кровью от одного из печально знаменитых ударов Стеф. – Что он украл все пять моих однодолларовых бумажек? Я лучше подам заявление за деньги, украденные у меня кинотеатрами за действительно отвратительные фильмы.

Стеф фыркает со смеху. Недоверчиво и чуточку под впечатлением, потому как видела его дом. И знает, из какой части Готэма вышел Тим, из денежной, и, похоже, её всегда впечатляло, когда Тим вёл себя совершенно не соответствующе. Тим полагает: они могли бы стать добрыми друзьями. Что у них есть много о чём поговорить, наберись он мужества открыть свой секрет.

Удовлетворённая, или нет, она подхватывает поднос и уходит к своей привычной компании приятелей.

***

Тим и желал бы сказать, что после этого сны прекратились. Что боль в спине, когда он дрочит в душе, помогает не вспоминать о Худе.

Но именно имя Джейсона эхом отбивается от плитки, когда Тим кончает. Именно образы юного Джейсона вперемешку с воспоминаниями о прикосновениях его повзрослевшего доводят Тима до грани. Потому как, покуда Тим никогда по-настоящему не был знаком с Джейсоном, именно он тот Робин, за которым Тим следовал дольше всего. Сделал больше всего фотографий, держась неподалёку в тщательно спланированных вылазках, что переставали казаться столь уж опасными, если Робин парил в ночном небе. Издалека узнавая о мальчике всё сквозь линзы фотокамеры.

Он перенёс влюблённость, которую никогда до конца не признавал, во всяком случае, в ту пору, с Дика Грейсона на новенького Робина. Выбранного Бэтменом уже при нём. Влюблённость, что со взрослением Тима, с начавшимися эротическими снами, не оставлявшими сомнений в его предпочтениях, быстро превратилась в нечто большее. Нечто примитивное и унизительное, что, как он полагал, прекратилось, когда в роли Робина объявилась Стефани.

Очевидно, полагал ошибочно. Тим споласкивает руку и выключает душ. Даже наоборот, всё стало только ярче, и Тиму некого в этом винить, кроме себя самого.

***

На подоконнике нож. Сразу бросающийся в глаза, как Тим входит в квартиру, снимаемую Оракулом последнюю неделю. Когда он уходил прошлой ночью, окна были закрыты, и Тим с трудом верит, что кто-то мог вломиться внутрь лишь чтобы оставить оружие подобно подарку.

\- Возьми его, - говорит Худ из теней в дальнем конце от двери. Белые линзы шлема слабо поблёскивают.

Тим отпрыгивает назад. Одной ногой уже у порога, и пристально всматривается в мужчину в маске. Тот сидит в проёме второго из имеющихся в комнате окон. Одна нога перекинута внутрь, но сам почти снаружи. Судя по напряжённой позе готовый уйти в любой момент. Сбежать.

\- Возьми нож, Тим, - перед его именем слышится слабая заминка. С явным намёком. Невысказанные слова, которые Тим вылавливает, потому как со всем вниманием следит, нет, не за Джейсоном – напоминает Тим себе, а за Худом. Настороженный и готовый ко всему. – И в следующий раз, - тот говорит тихо и смертельно серьёзно, - в следующий раз воткни мне его между рёбер, хорошо? 

Потрясённый Тим переводит взгляд на нож. Тот длинный и узкий. Выглядящий смертельно опасным клинок, вероятно разработанный, чтобы пробивать кевлар. Тим меряет Худа взглядом сверху до низу. Тот отвернул голову в сторону, но не настолько, чтобы не видеть Тима. И болезненно жёлтые, фиолетовые синяки вдоль челюсти. Мужчина весь напряжён, и его голос очень настойчив, когда он обращается к Тиму. Нет. Когда он даёт Тиму разрешение убить себя. Тим чувствует, что не может продыхнуть от внезапно вставшего в горле кома, потому как он ходил на джейсоновы похороны. Был там, когда его закапывали. Он знает, на что это похоже, а Джейсон просит…

«Это извинение», – понимает Тим. Дерьмовое извинение за ушибы на лице и спине.

\- Нет, - злясь, Тим заходит в комнату и захлопывает за собой дверь. Запирая на оба замка и намереваясь избавиться от снаряжения. Он игнорирует нож, и что по всё ещё ноющей болью спине, беззащитной перед мужчиной сзади, пробегает холодок. Совершенно естественная реакция, и это только сильнее злит Тима.

Такая холодная и бешеная злость, Тим полагает, она досталась ему по материнской линии. Нечто обтекающее и вымораживающее его в камень в защитной скорлупе безразличия. Запирающая любые иные эмоции кроме гнева и презрения. Худа он игнорирует тоже.

\- Просто, - шипит на выдохе Худ. – Просто возьми его, Тим. Прошу.

\- Нет, - Тим смахивает нож в сторону, освобождая место на подоконнике для маленького штатива. Нож падает на пол, и Тим пинает его подальше. У него есть работа, он не собирается играть в эти детские игры, лишь чтобы ублажить вину Худа. – Ты не имеешь права требовать от меня такого.

\- Я не требую… - слышится глухой стук и Тим чувствует, как прогибаются доски пола под тяжестью шагов Худа. С металлическим звяканьем нож ложится обратно на подоконник возле тимовой руки. Худ нависает из-за спины. И пусть он и не помышляет угрожать, это пугает. – Просто возьми нож, Тим.

Тим вновь смахивает нож вниз и отфутболивает прочь, испытывая при этом какое-то извращённое удовольствие. После чего склоняется над своим заданием и более не смотрит на Худа. Игнорируя, как впавшего в истерику дитятю, не стоящего внимания.

\- Нет.

Худ разочарованно выдыхает и снова отправляется за ножом. И вернувшись, пытается подсунуть его Тиму под нос.

\- Возьми, Тим.

\- Нет, - это сильное слово. Говорить его присевшему рядом на корточки Худу приносит удовлетворение. Нож остаётся лежать на ладони, и плечи Худа опускаются, признавая поражение.

\- Пожалуйста, - голос звучит почти умоляюще. Немного отчаявшийся, он тянется к Тиму свободной рукой. Почти касаясь на мгновение его лица, но тут же опускает. – Пожалуйста, Тим, просто… 

\- Нет, - «Джейсон» - имя так и просится на язык, но он нарочно не обращается ни по одному из его имён. Надеясь, что мужчина расслышал, как обрывается фраза. – Нет, я не возьму. Ты не имеешь права решать за меня, - Тим хмурится и резко отворачивается.

Тиму жизни не хватит объяснить насколько глупо, насколько оскорбительно и жестоко со стороны Джейсона просить Тима убить его. Жизни не хватит обидеть его так же, как он обидел Тима.

Тим осторожно протягивает руку и прижимает палец к месту, где у Джейсона под маской должны находиться губы. Смотрит в белые линзы и выдавливает слабую усмешку. Его голос холоден и безжалостен:

\- Найди другой способ извиниться, этот просто жалок.

Худ неподвижен и тих, пока Тим не убирает руку. Его палец соскальзывает с маски с едва слышным звуком. Которому вторит нечто, слишком приглушённое маской, что Тим затрудняется определить с уверенностью. Худ поднимается и уходит. Нож он забирает с собой.

Тим завершает работу и загружает фотографии. И ошеломлённый и по-прежнему злой возвращается домой. Уверенный, что больше не увидит ни Ред Худа, ни Джейсона Тодда.

***

Последние несколько дней Тим неприветлив и зол. Его раздражает абсолютно всё, но потом заноза в сердце уходит, и он снова может дышать. Думать. Чувствовать.

Есть немало причин, отчего Тим всеми силами избегал злить Джанет Дрейк.

Она никогда не вспыхивала. Никогда не кричала. Только становилась холоднее и отстранённее. Её лицо искажала презрительная усмешка, а глаза со скукой смотрели сквозь него. Заставляя ощущать себя наиболее бесполезным и никчёмным существом во всём мире. Её речь становилась резка и сурова, она с лёгкостью могла освежевать лишь парой слов. Кажущимся снисходительными речам всегда удавалось вклиниться в разум и сердце. И это никогда не ограничивалось одним разом. Никогда не заканчивалось столь легко. Её гнев длился по несколько дней. Мать возвращалась снова и снова, чтобы новыми словами и презрением содрать с ран подсыхающие струпья.

Тим всегда полагал за лучшее умереть, чем разгневать мать. Теперь он считал, что предпочёл бы столкнуться с её гневом десятикратно, чем вновь когда-либо чувствовать себя вот так.

***

\- Ты знал, - заявляет Бабс в одну из ночей, что они трудятся над заменой некоторой части испортившейся проводки.

Тим не тратит силы на бессмысленное переспрашивание. Он был здесь, когда Бэтмен и Найтвинг вышли на связь известить Бабс, что преследуют Ред Худа. Определённо Бэтмену не хотелось верить, даже после того, как Бабс дважды перепроверила его результаты.

\- Да, - вздрагивает Тим, спрятавшись под прикрытием её центрального стола. – Э-э-м, я не считал возможным делиться чем-то подобным.

Бабс молчит, это тяжёлое молчание, говорящее о горечи и боли утрат много больше, чем могло быть сказано вслух. Тим выбирается из-под стола и смотрит ей в лицо, перед тем затянув с завершением работ насколько возможно. 

Бабс выглядит постаревшей. Её плечи поникли, а уставшее лицо испещряют морщины, которых там и быть не должно. Руки с такой силой сжимают подлокотники каталки, что Тиму видны проступающие вены. Глаза закрыты от рвущейся наружу боли.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - просит Тим, чувствуя в это мгновение своё полное бессилие.

\- Ничего, всё нормально, - после долгой паузы отвечает Бабс столь ровным тоном, что Тим понимает: всё совсем не нормально. Она открывает глаза и заметно успокаивается. Подъезжая вперёд, на расстояние вытянутой руки, и пальцем проводит по теперь уже безупречной коже скул.

\- Это?..

\- Он, - Тим кривится, - не очень хорошо воспринял, что я, э-м, его узнал.

\- О? – Весёлый тон Бабс не вяжется с её серьёзным видом. – И как же тебе удалось так хорошо рассмотреть его, чтобы узнать?

\- Э-м, - Бабс многозначительно прижимает палец к своим губам, и щёки Тима заливает яркий изобличающий румянец. – Ну, в общем, да.

\- Следует ли мне волноваться, что один из моих лучших оперативников увивается за преступником? – Задаёт небрежно вопрос Бабс, но в той манере, которая ясно сообщает о её пристальном внимании, потому что… Ну, потому что Бабс знает. Она первая, кому удалось вытянуть из него всю историю о прежних похождениях, и единственная из людей, кто видел фото, сделанные Тимом, когда он был младше.

\- Наверное, - Тим кривится, вспоминая молчаливый уход Худа в их прошлую встречу, - наверное, нет.

\- Нет?

\- Это было бы глупостью, верно? – Тим сматывает перегоревшие провода в моток. – Больше, чем глупостью.

\- Да, - с печальным, устремлённым вдаль взглядом, соглашается Бабс, вспоминая нечто давно минувшее. – Но, в конечном итоге, ты всё равно будешь сожалеть.

Её ответ и лёгкое потворство не удивляют. Единственным огорчением для Бабс в вопросе с Ред Худом являлось, что она не знала, кто он и чего хочет, теперь же… Теперь же она знала, а всё остальное не имело для неё такого уж значения.

Из всех, работавших в Готэме, Оракул наиболее прагматична. Тим слышал достаточно споров между ней и Диной о летальных методах, чтобы знать это. Она не проводит столь жёсткой грани, как остальные. А видит инструментом, используемым для контроля над ситуацией. В качестве крайнего средства, конечно, но, тем не менее, допустимым. Убийство в Готэме обычное дело, независимо от желания Оракула, и Тим догадывается, что не вся информация, передаваемая Ред Худу в последнее время, оценивается в деньгах. 

***

Тим прослушивает лишь первую из присланных Оракулом аудиозаписей, и всё. Слишком тяжело слушать, как Джейсон кричит на Брюса, кричит на Дика. Швыряет в лицо всё, что причиняло им столь сильную боль последние годы. Слышать свежие и открытые раны в его голосе. Слишком легко представить, как этот голос кричит на него.

Тим не согласен с обвинениями Джейсона. Бэтмен не может убить, неважно насколько ему того хотелось бы. Эту веру он пронёс через годы, что работает на Оракула. Одна единственная пуля может спасти бесчисленные жизни. Тим знает, видел подводимые Бабс в одну из действительно плохих ночей цифры. Тут Джейсон прав, что доказывает с самого своего возращения.

Это же Готэм, но город падёт, стоит только Бэтмену сдаться. Тим не понимает, как… при том, насколько близки они были раньше… как Джейсон не может увидеть столь простого факта?

***

Проникнувший на склад Тим не ожидает встретить Ред Худа. Местонахождение этого человека он отслеживает со всем возможным тщанием. Упорно избегая территорий, где тот показывается чаще всего. У него имелись достоверные сведения, что Худ где-то в доках играет в салки с какими-то картелями, намереваясь стащить товар.

Тиму придётся серьёзно поговорить с так называемыми надёжными источниками.

На складе разгром. Якобы мирная встреча двух мафиозных семей выходит из-под контроля ещё до того, как Тим успевает занять позицию и сделать снимки некоторых из участников. Вместо заснятия фотографий, необходимых Оракулу, Тиму, под звенящие внизу крики и выстрелы, приходится забиться в скудные тени складского помещения. Пол усеивают бездыханные тела, кричащие и палящие люди. А посреди всего этого Ред Худ. Ведущий стрельбу по обеим из сторон и выигрывающий.

Пальцы зудят сделать фото, но это привычное побуждение уступает практичным соображениям. У них и без того много кадров дерущегося Ред Худа, а у Тима лишь одна голова, которую следует как можно дольше беречь от пуль. Лучший выход – сидеть тихо и ждать, когда всё кончится. Что является вопросом нескольких минут, если посмотреть, как Худ прореживает их ряды. 

Он думал, что уже видел Ред Худа в злобе и гневе раньше, но это и в сравнение не идёт с тем, за чем Тим наблюдает сейчас. Тот кричит что-то, чего Тим не может разобрать сквозь шум. Худ не дерётся. Он стремится уничтожить и стреляет в жизненно важные органы. На полу валяется всё же больше мёртвых, чем просто без сознания.

Крики стихают, заканчивается свист пуль. Тим в напряжении выжидает ещё около трёх минут. Внимательно прислушиваясь к любому звуку и высматривая любое движение. Ничего не слышно, и Тим не может себе позволить ждать дальше.

Он спускается с эстакады. Съезжая вниз по ржавой лестнице и приземляясь бесшумно на ноги. Отсюда мало что видно. Прежде чем двинуться дальше, он с полминуты прислушивается. 

Тим пробирается через загромождение контейнеров к маленькой дверке, которую раньше выбрал для отхода. Он крадётся между высоких штабелей, когда что-то сшибает его с ног и катит по полу. Глухой звук удара эхом разносится по складу, и Тим бросается бежать. Выбиваясь из сил секунд пять, что требуются Худу, чтобы схватить его.

Пропахивая носом землю, Тим вскрикивает от боли и бьёт локтем за спину. Чувствуя как тот впечатывается в доспехи, давая ему возможность перевернуться под Худом. И хоть какое-то пространство для манёвра, чтобы использовать те несколько слабых мест, примеченные им за мужчиной в прошлые месяцы.

Но Худ замирает, не прилагая излишних усилий, одной рукой он удерживает Тима, а второй сжимает приставленный к его голове пистолет. Тим не сводит глаз с дула и старается не показать, насколько напуган. Повисает тишина, и Тим немного успокаивается, чтобы начать думать о путях побега и дальнейшей стратегии.

\- Ред Худ.

Ствол не двигается, но Ред Худ задыхается. Тяжёлое дыхание проталкивается сквозь сокрытые в шлеме щели и сейчас необычайно походит на дыхание Дарта Вейдера. Тим прикусывает язык, чтобы не дать вырваться смешку. Он медленно поднимает руку и отводит пистолет в сторону. И испытывает облегчение, когда Худ ему позволяет. Тим выползает из-под мужчины. И оказавшись на достаточном расстоянии, наконец, садится, чувствуя песок содранными ладонями.

Худ молчалив и недвижим, и тут что-то не так. Запах, первое, что отмечает Тим, слабый запах тухлых яиц. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, Худ чем-то припорошен. Чем-то, похожим на желтоватую пыль. Тим сглатывает и решает не прикасаться к этому. И стараясь не делать резких движений, тянется к телефону.

\- Худ? Ты… - «В своём уме? У тебя галлюцинации?» Тим готов поспорить на все свои деньги, что мужчина надышался токсина страха, в памяти всплывают смутные слухи, что в последнее время Крейн отирается у доков. 

Тим жмёт кнопку телефона, и ночь незамедлительно разрывает механический голос Оракула.

\- Чего тебе?

Худ дёргается, напрягаясь всем телом, и вновь едва не наставляет пистолет, но замирает на полпути. 

\- Ред Худ отравился токсином страха, - вдавив кнопку громкости, спокойно говорит Тим. – Он завалил обе приехавшие сегодняшней ночью на встречу стороны. Я не… - Худ поворачивает голову. Медленно. Следуя глазами и дулом пистолета за чем-то в тенях позади Тима. – Думаю, он сейчас не в себе.

Пистолет щёлкает в холостую, и Тим вздрагивает, явно вслед ему вздрагивает и Худ. Его взгляд моментально возвращается к Тиму, и он снова замирает. Это обнадёживает. Немного. Что он реагирует на Тима. Реагирует на испуг Тима к нему.

\- Ты можешь убраться оттуда? – сразу же уточняет Оракул тоном достаточно приглушённым, чтобы Худ не насторожился.

\- Нет? – Тим отползает ещё дальше. Стремясь к щели меж двух контейнеров, где Худу трудно будет пролезть. Мужчина реагирует, когда Тим уже почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Роняя пистолет, он хватает Тима за щиколотку и подтаскивает к себе. После чего вытаскивает ещё два ствола и приседает на корточках над Тимом. Вернувшись к слежке за тенями. – Нет, определённо не смогу. Э-э-э, мне кажется, он пытается меня защищать.

\- Мило, - Оракул замолкает. Тим воображает, что слышит порхающие по клавиатуре пальцы Бабс. – Ты можешь разоружить его? Он не испытывает тёплых чувств к тем единственным людям, у которых сейчас есть антидот. 

\- Конечно, - Тим с сомнением созерцает оружие Худа. Тот уже хорошо поиздержался в бою, но когда предпочитаешь таскать на себе небольшой арсенал, это имеет мало значения. Тим откладывает телефон и тянется к пистолету на поясе. Худ никак не реагирует, Тим вытаскивает пистолет и, проверив предохранитель, кладёт к себе в сумку. – Но это займёт время.

Странное цоканье, должнущее означать смех, заставляет Худа крутануться в сторону. Тим пользуется возможностью стащить у того с пояса за спиной приличествующий самому Рэмбо нож и запрятать подальше. 

\- Все мальчики безумно любят игрушки.

\- Не думаю, что у остальных твоих «мальчиков» есть хоть что-то подобное, - бормочет Тим, взявшись отбирать у Худа всё, представляющее опасность. И это подразумевает действительно всё. На Худе нет ничего, что не могло бы стать смертельным. К тому моменту, как Худ остаётся лишь с двумя пистолетами в руках, сумка Тима забита почти под завязку. Худ по-прежнему настороже, время от времени вздрагивая и ничуть не меняя защитной стойки. Тим облизывает губы и тянется к ближайшему пистолету, осторожно кладя ладонь на ствол. 

\- Худ? Ты не мог бы… - попытка легонько потянуть на себя, заставляет мужчину только усилить хватку. Из-под шлема доносится звук негодования, и он резко отстраняется. Отводя руку для удара, но не бьёт. Тим не отпускает, стараясь перехватить пистолет получше. – Худ. Ху… Джейсон, - тот деревенеет при звуке собственного имени. Пистолет выскальзывает. – Джейсон, отдай мне пистолет. Пожалуйста.

И Тим едва успевает подхватить второй пистолет. Джейсон пошатывается и падает, садясь на пол. Тим расстёгивает сумку, не сводя с него глаз.

\- Хорошо, он безоружен. Насколько это вообще возможно.

\- До прибытия помощи десять минут. Можешь описать мне его состояние?

Шею Джейсона прикрывает новая броня. Которая уходит под шлем. Тим вспоминает тот случай в переулке и осторожно ощупывает под кромкой шлема у джейсоновой скулы. Там есть небольшой зазор, Тим давит, пока не раздаётся щелчок. Показываются разъёмы, и Тим осторожно продолжает тянуть, снимая шлем.

\- Ох, - перехватывает дыхание у Тима. Шлем едва не вываливается из рук, стоит только взглянуть в джейсоново лицо.

В широко распахнутых глазах сплошная муть. Лицо исказилось в гримасе страха, но, что Тима пугает, это кровь.

\- У него идёт кровь, - сообщает Тим Оракулу, ощупывая лицо Джейсона в поисках ран. – Из носа и рта. Я, - Тим вытирает руку о штаны и прижимает пальцы к горлу мужчины, проверить пульс, - я не вижу никаких повреждений. Может, это внутреннее кровотечение? Его пульс тоже не в порядке. Весьма неровный.

Оракул замолкает на несколько долгих минут. Тим облизывает губы и одной рукой продолжает прощупывать пульс, а другой держит Джейсона за плечо. Джейсон всматривается Тиму за плечо. Глаза слегка подёргиваются. Он больше не реагирует на тимовы прикосновения. Даже, когда тот тянется ущипнуть его под подбородок. 

\- Хорошо, планы меняются, - отзывается Оракул. Голос полностью лишён эмоций, позволивших бы Тиму определить насколько дела плохи. – Неподалёку есть секретное убежище с хорошей лабораторией, его необходимо отвести туда прямо сейчас. Сможешь его туда доставить, пока я вызываю помощь?

\- Да, - на автомате отвечает Тим. И, отстранившись, прячет шлем в рюкзак и закидывает на плечи. Рюкзак тяжёлый, но не идёт ни в какое сравнение с Джейсоном. Тим тянет парня вверх, и тот медленно встаёт, пошатываясь. Тим перебрасывает его руку через плечо, принимая на себя часть веса. – Куда мне идти?

***

Они, спотыкаясь, плетутся по улицам, Джейсон мёртвым грузом висит на Тиме. Тим не чувствует рук. Ремни рюкзака, нагруженного оружием, врезаются в тело. Во избежание излишнего внимания, он вынужден нырнуть в очередной переулок. По лицу что-то течёт. Тим надеется, это пот, а не джейсонова кровь.

По телефону доносится утешительное бормотание Оракула. От случая к случаю поправляющей его маршрут своим механическим голосом, каждый раз заставляющим Джейсона вздрагивать. Единственный признак того, что мужчина ещё реагирует на окружающее.

\- Налево, - говорит Оракул, и Тим выворачивает навстречу чему-то, выглядящему заброшенным двух этажным офисом. – Вниз по лестнице.

Сбоку здания ступени. Они уходят в землю, к двери подвала. Ноги Джейсона заплетаются на первой же ступеньке, давя стон, Тим с трудом умудряется не дать им нырнуть головой вниз. Ему удаётся кое-как спуститься, почти сползти на подгибающихся ногах, и припасть к двери.

Двери без ручки.

\- Оракул, - сипит Тим, и это именно кровь у него на лице, - дверь. Как…

Тим едва не разбивает нос о цементный пол, когда та распахивается. Давящая тяжесть Джейсона исчезает, и у Тима получается хорошенько оглядеть переброшенного через спину Найтвинга мужчину, но голос, слышимый Тимом прежде только издали, велит: «Уходи».

Дверь захлопывается, и Тим едва успевает убраться с её пути. С характерным клацаньем закрывается несколько замков, Тим остаётся в одиночестве сидеть на мокром бетоне. Прислушиваясь во внезапно наступившей тишине, к бешено колотящемуся сердцу.

Глава 3

Тим уже на полдороге домой, когда затуманенный мозг, наконец, отмечает, что частота сердцебиения превышает любую норму. И несколько сменённых автобусов имеют меньше общего с паранойей, а больше с его почти убеждённостью, что тени следят за ним. Молчание Оракула в ответ на звонки Тима красноречиво сулит будущие неприятности его заднице, но Тима утешает мысль, что не нагоняй от начальства торопит его домой. А непосредственно череда автобусных остановок, вызывающая мурашки по коже.

По приходе домой он застаёт свет и звуки, выдающие бодрствование на половине отца. Тим поспешно проскальзывает вверх по лестнице. Направляясь к своей… открытой… спальне. 

Из освещённой комнаты ему тепло улыбается Чёрная Канарейка. Терпеливо ожидая, когда глаза Тима закончат осмотр и остановятся на шприце. 

\- Это стандартный газ, насколько нам известно. У Ред Худа просто передозировка и плохая переносимость. 

Тим садится на кровать и протягивает руку. Рюкзак с лязгом ударяется о пол, и короткий укол посылает противоядие по венам. Испытываемые облегчение и успокоение ничуть не влияют на бешеный стук сердца и покалывание по всей коже. И он лишь вздрагивает, когда Дина ерошит ему волосы.

\- Обожди чуток, детка. Скоро подействует, - Дина бросает короткий взгляд в сторону одной из установленных в комнате камер. – Она говорит, что всё в порядке. Им удалось стабилизировать его состояние.

\- Спасибо, Дина, - Тим заваливается боком в постель. Его до кончиков пальцев пробирает непривычная усталость. Это странно, но он не пугается, потому как, растекаясь, та вымывает панику. – Спасибо…

\- Поспи немного, Тим, - Тиму хочется удержать глаза раскрытыми, ведь его никогда прежде не укладывали в постель. Ладонь убаюкивающе приглаживает волосы, и Тим понимает, отчего многие из Стрел относятся к ней, как к матери. – Вот так. Просто расслабься и…

Поспи.

***

Тим просыпается в тепле и блаженстве. Сквозняк из открытого окна холодит лицо. Это изводит. Раздражающе борясь с непреодолимым желанием больше не двигаться. Вообще. Силой вырывая Тима из остатков дрёмы, потому как Дина ни за что не оставила бы окно открытым.

На его шее чьи-то пальцы. Загрубевшие подушечки пробегают по коже, двое пальцев почти касаются пульсирующей жилки. Правая рука Тима закинута на кого-то, а лицо прижимается к бедру. Он вдыхает запах пропахшейся оружейной смазкой и дымом ткани, в щеку неприятно вдавливается пряжка.

\- Прости меня, - говорит Джейсон, который следил за пульсом Тима и знает, что тот проснулся. Его голос сиплый и охрипший. Наверное, от всех тех криков, что Тим не мог разобрать. – Не знаю, как этот ублюдок смог до меня добраться, но…

Джейсон неловко умолкает. Должно быть, недовольно надулся. Как сердитый кот. Тим улыбается в джейсоново бедро.

\- Ничего страшного, - Тим задумывается и решает, что может пока полежать так. Раз уж Джейсон не возражает против прикосновений. Поглаживающие его шею пальцы Джейсона становятся смелее и забираются под ворот рубашки. – И ты меня прости.

\- За что? – Джейсон сбит с толку.

\- За то, что так на тебя разозлился, - вздыхает Тим и, отстранившись, переворачивается на спину. Потому как прятать лицо представляется нелепостью и, к тому же, трусостью. Джейсон заслуживает извинений от Тима глаза в глаза. – Нож. Я не должен был…

\- Забудь, - Джейсону неловко. Это лишь третий раз, когда Тим видит его лицо вблизи, на нём так легко читать эмоции. Джейсон хмуро отворачивается, но его пальцы по-прежнему нежны и осторожны. – Это было глупостью. Я понимаю, - Джейсон встряхивает головой. И на этом всё. Разговоры и споры окончены.

Тим принимает, иначе дальнейшее лишь сделает им больнее. Сейчас он это видит. Они оба извинились, и лучше двигаться дальше, чем бередить прошлое. Тим ворочается и садится. И, повернувшись к Джейсону, прослеживает блеклый след крови из носа и вокруг губ.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, - Джейсон клонит голову навстречу тимовым прикосновениям. Вся его серьёзность враз улетучивается с улыбкой. Поймав ладонь Тима, он притягивает его пальцы к губам. – Сейчас уже гораздо лучше, маленький проныра.

\- Странно, с чего бы это, - говорит Тим пересохшим горлом, пока Джейсон выцеловывает каждый из пальцев. Нежно вылизывая подушечки и не давая Тиму отвести взгляд ни на секунду. – Думается, пора тебе выполнять данное обещание, если, конечно, силёнок хватит.   
Джейсон фыркает и отпускает его руку. Запуская пальцы в тимову шевелюру. И мягко и настойчиво вовлекает Тима в сладкий поцелуй, с нежностью касаясь губами губ. Тим ёрзает и пододвигается, оседлывая Джейсона. Умащиваясь на бёдрах и прижимаясь к груди. Они идеально сочетались друг с другом. Джейсон приобнимает его за талию.

Тим выдыхает в поцелуе, его губы слегка расходятся, и Джейсон пользуется шансом. Раздвигая их языком. Пронзительная сладость тимова рта обжигает. Внутри горячо и мокро. И пальцы Тима забираются за воротник джейсоновой футболки в поисках большего. Джейсон стонет, этот звук мечется между их ртов, и переворачивается. Подминая Тима под себя и всем весом вжимая в постель.

Тим раздвигает ноги, и Джейсон пристраивается между ними. До самого упора. Жар его тела проникает сквозь материю пока ещё надетых на Тима джинсов, и Тим помимо воли вскидывается навстречу. От прикосновений, чужого тепла и близости, его член встаёт в считаные секунды.

Задыхающийся Джейсон разрывает поцелуй. Толкаясь пару раз навстречу. Тим шипит, на Джейсоне, очевидно, надета ракушка, и это должно быть для него болезненнее, чем для Тима, потому как он сразу поспешно отстраняется. Лицо искажается в гримасе, И Джейсон тянется вниз уладить неудобство. Его глаза бродят по телу Тима, и Джейсон облизывает губы, стоит взгляду натолкнуться на явный бугорок.

\- Снимай штаны, - велит Джейсон грудным голосом, и Тим немедля берётся за пуговицы. Пальцы Джейсона путаются с его собственными, стягивая штаны с талии. Подцепляя заодно и резинку боксёров. Тим спихивает ногами одежду, пока Джейсон откатывается в сторону, дёргая ящики ночного столика. - Боже, у тебя тут есть хоть… на хуй, и это сойдёт.

Пахнет лосьоном для рук, которым Тим почти никогда не пользуется. На самом деле у Тима имеется настоящая смазка, просто не в ночном столике. Но раньше, чем Тим успевает объяснить, Джейсон затыкает его поцелуем. Холодная, скользкая рука сжимает тимов стояк, заставляя непроизвольно отдёрнуться.

\- Только посмотри на себя, - опираясь одной рукой, Джейсон нависает над Тимом. Окидывая жадным взглядом от лица до члена, истекающего в джейсоновой ладони. – Ты просто великолепен, малыш, такой открытый. Я мог бы любоваться тобой весь день.

\- Джейсон! – выдыхает Тим, не зная, куда деть руки, судорожно сминающие простыни. – Ещё. Я хочу ещё, Джейсон! Ты…

\- Не стану обманывать, Тим, я ещё никогда не занимался этим, - джейсонова ладонь сжимается, выдавливая из Тима стон, - с парнем.

\- Ох? – Тим поощряюще стонет срывающимся голосом, не в состоянии удержать бёдра неподвижно. Без ума от ощущений, даримых огрубевшей ладонью. – Ты кажешься, ах, вполне осведомлённым.

\- Х-м-м-ф, - согласно хмыкает Джейсон и разжимает руку, игнорируя недовольный вскрик Тима, и переходя ниже. Скользкие пальцы перебирают яички, подбираясь к расщелине его задницы. Один из пальцев легонько вжимается в дырочку. – Можно?

Тим распахивает глаза и смотрит на Джейсона, чей взгляд горит желанием. Тим сглатывает и разводит ноги шире, чувствуя напряжение в паху.

\- Да, Джейсон, ну же.

Раньше Тим уже трахал себя пальцами. Обычно в душе, когда желал небольшой разрядки, и первый палец Джейсона проскальзывает легко. Тим делает глубокий вдох и подаётся навстречу джейсоновой руке. Его пальцы больше, чем у Тима, и это ощущается совершенно иначе. Когда не сам с собой. К тому же, глубже. Но…

\- Ещё один, я выдержу.

\- Прикоснись к себе, малыш, - Джейсон поглаживает дырочку Тима вторым пальцем. Легонько и дразняще. – Давай, подрочи для меня.

Тим обхватывает свой член. Слегка сжимая пальцы, и не в силах удержаться. Толкаясь в собственную ладонь и ощущая, как скользит палец Джейсона. Внутрь уже проникает и второй палец, и это немного больше, чем Тим привык. Там тянет и чуточку жжётся. Джейсон работает рукой, глубже и обратно в такт с ладонью Тима.

Тим вскрикивает. Коротко и громко. Джейсон задевает его простату, Тиму приходилось хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы достать туда самому, но неизбежные судороги того стоили.

\- Здесь? – Джейсон возвращает пальцы обратно, вращая ими в надежде вновь найти правильное положение. И находит, Тим задыхается. Отчаянно мотая головой и стараясь не закричать, закусив губу. Джейсон безжалостно пользуется этим. – Давай, - Джейсон подаётся к тимову горлу, запечатлеть жёсткий поцелуй. Слегка прикусывая, и Тим не может сдержать вскрика, когда Джейсон сжимает кожу под челюстью. Посасывая и покусывая, оставляя засосы, о которых Тиму придётся беспокоиться позже.

\- Скажи его, - прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев, выдыхает Худ в щёку Тима. Пальцы внутри заставляют Тима выгнуться дугой и почти взвыть. – Я хочу слышать, как, кончая, ты кричишь моё имя, крошка.

Тим дрожит и не может продохнуть. И только извивается на джейсоновой руке. Двигаясь всё быстрее с поспевающим за ним в такт Джейсоном, и чувствуя нарастающий внутри жар оргазма. Пальцы поглаживают нужную точку, вырывая у Тима непрестанный поток стонов. Пристальный и пылающий взгляд прикипает к его лицу.

\- Давай же, малыш, скажи его!

\- Дже… - Тим вздрагивает, переводя дыхание. Ещё одно движение рукой, ещё один толчок пальцев, и он кончает. Содрогаясь и стеная, почти исходя на крик. – Джейсон!

\- Блядь, да, - выдыхает Джейсон в губы Тима. Его пальцы замедляются, действуя нежнее, и семя заливает ладонь Тима, теперь он такой чувствительный, что дёргается от каждого прикосновения. Джейсон вытаскивает пальцы, и неприятные ощущения возвращаются, оставляя Тима с чувством пустоты и пониманием, насколько попользованной и скользкой кажется задница. Это дивная смесь облегчения и разочарования.

Джейсон расстёгивает ширинку, запуская руку в штаны, и стонет. Хрипло и отчаянно. Да так, что Тим забывает об усталости и выпрямляется, подобрав под себя ноги. Следуя изгибам джейсоновой руки.

\- Позволь мне. Хочу к тебе прикоснуться.

\- Давай, - Джейсон приспускает брюки, и Тим, найдя резинку суспензория, выталкивает его руку из ракушки, стянутой ровно настолько, чтобы не испытывать болезненных ощущений. Джейсон горячий и твёрдый, и издаваемые им звуки, от того, как Тим сжимает и орудует кулаком, вызывают у Тима острое желание заниматься этим, будучи обнажёнными. Но, в следующий раз, потому как Тим не в состоянии остановиться, чтобы раздеть себя или его.

Его ладонь всё ещё мокрая от собственного семени, и джейсонов стояк легко скользит в кулаке. Джейсон сжимает Тима в объятиях и утыкается лицом в шею. Глуша стоны и толкаясь в бешеном ритме, что сбил бы Тима с ног, не держи тот его так сильно. Тим дышит Джейсону в ухо. Горячее дыхание сменяется языком, заставляя Джейсона содрогаться в хорошо знакомой Тиму манере. Джейсон долго не выдержит. Слишком он заведен, чтобы затягивать дальше, и Тиму это так лестно, что хочется смущённо спрятать голову под подушку, позже. Значительно позже, когда он не будет сжимать рукой Джейсона, необузданно двигающего бёдрами и вцепившегося зубами ему в плечо.

Тим шипит от боли, непроизвольно сильнее сводя пальцы, и Джейсон вскрикивает, кончая. Жидкое пламя растекается по руке и по изнанке джейсоновых штанов. Джейсон ещё некоторое время дрожит и громко втягивает воздух. Тим выбирает всё до последней капельки.

\- Надо будет обязательно как-нибудь повторить, малыш, - стонет Джейсон, склоняясь, поцеловать Тима. Жёстко и горячо, как если бы это самое важное на всём белом свете.

Тим не слишком расторопно вытирает мокрую ладонь о постель. Джейсон толкает его на спину и покрывает дорожкой из поцелуев. Тим чувствует себя липким и скользким, и не только из-за секса... секса с Джейсоном, как тупо напоминает ему его мозг… Тут всего полно: и высохший пот предыдущей ночи, пыль склада и пятна джейсоновой крови. И только…

Тим отрывается от губ Джейсона и смотрит на будильник на столике. У него ещё четыре часа до начала уроков, и он больше не может легально пропустить ни одного дня, иначе кто-нибудь придёт поговорить с его отцом. А, пока не удастся упросить Бабс снова подделать его записи посещаемости, подобного следует избегать. Что значит, у Тима всего два часа подготовиться к поездке через весь город на общественном транспорте.

Джейсон приникает жёстким поцелуем к его шее, слегка посасывая и заставляя Тима позабыть о подсчётах.

\- Тебе надо принять душ, малыш, - фыркает Джейсон от смеха, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы ухмыльнуться ему. – Нам обоим, если на то пошло.

«Два часа, - думает Тим, спихивая Джейсона с кровати, - это куча времени».

***

Тим запихивает в рюкзак домашку, к которой даже не приступал, когда взгляд зацепляется за огонёк камеры. Тим замирает и с ужасом смотрит в неё, но тут часы напоминают о времени и о том, насколько нежелательно попасть в утренний час пик.

У него будет достаточно времени правильно настроиться на разговор, который, он точно знает, Бабс устроит в ближайшее время.

***

На стол со стуком становится поднос Стеф. Отчего Тим подпрыгивает. Рефлекторно горбясь влево. Единственная поза, что хоть как-то скрывает очевидный засос на горле. О котором позабыл до той поры, пока не услыхал шепотки. Тим получает больше ухмылок и взглядов, чем может стерпеть, а ещё только середина дня. Но Стеф, кажется, не придаёт значения, и Тим моргает на девушку, с яростным усердием поедающую куриные котлеты.

\- Э-э, - Тим снова моргает, не понимая, какая вожжа попала ей под хвост на этот раз. Насколько ему известно, ни с каким придурком она сейчас не встречается, а ведь как-то однажды Тим вывел для Бабс диаграмму с вызывающей обеспокоенность корреляцией её парней к степени их говнистости. Но даже если и встречается, то, скорее всего, об этом она поболтает с девицами, которых зовёт подружками. А не с тихим пацаном, о котором из странного чувства долга вспоминает раз в неделю, а то и реже. – У тебя всё хорошо?

\- Просто отлично, - выплёвывает Стеф резко и ядовито, вперив в Тима злобный взгляд. И не оставляя абсолютно никаких сомнений в том, на кого сердится, что опять же ничуть не проясняет, чем он её так расстроил? – А разве может быть иначе, а, Тим? Что заставило тебя решить, будто у меня что-либо плохо?

«То обстоятельство, что ты готова перегрызть мне глотку?» Тим посматривает на выходы. Оба слишком далеки. В случае необходимости у него больше шансов сбежать через кухню.

\- Морщины на лбу?  
\- Неправда! – рука Стеф взлетает к лицу. Гнев во взгляде сменяется озабоченностью.   
Тим изо всех сил сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех, но, очевидно, не преуспевает, и гнев Стеф вспыхивает с новой силой. Некоторое время она ещё прожигает его взглядом, а затем роется в сумке возле ног. Доставая небольшой лист бумаги и посылая в полёт через стол. Тим ловит его и ощупью признаёт гладкую поверхность фотографии. Лист девственно чист и не несёт ни логотипа, ни названия производителя. Тим осторожно переворачивает добычу.

На фото Джейсон и Тим в постели. Снимок, очевидно, сделан прошлой ночью. Тим чувствует, как щёки заливаются горячим румянцем. Спящий и ничего не ведающий Джейсон свернулся калачиком, уткнувшись носом примостившемуся у него на плече Тиму в макушку. Трудно представить более интимную позу и меньшее количество одежды.

Что действительно хочется знать Тиму, так это откуда Стеф взяла эту фотографию? Впрочем, румянец быстро сходит, и он неохотно поднимает взгляд. Стеф выглядит разъярённой кошкой, готовой вот-вот зашипеть и выпустить когти.

\- Э-э-м, спасибо?

\- Ты работаешь на него! – сердито шепчет Стеф, и это нечестно. Её злоба к Джейсону понятна. В конце концов, тот не слишком высокого мнения о новом Робине, чего и не скрывал в их несколько редких встреч.

\- Это не так! – огрызается Тим, непроизвольно повышая голос. Несколько человек оглядываются на них, не скрывая интереса. – Я работаю на… на Барбару!

\- Тогда, как ты назовёшь это? – кивает Стеф на снимок, осторожно придерживаемый Тимом.

\- Ну, это определённо не работа, - бормочет Тим, бросая на фотографию последний взгляд, перед тем, как упрятать в рюкзак. Тщательно засовывая в кармашек, чтобы не выпала.  
Стеф фыркает, и её гнев стихает. Это совсем короткая передышка, но из всего прежнего опыта, короткая передышка – всё, что ему светит.

\- Я бы не возражал против оплаты, но это как-то уж слишком меркантильно даже для меня, - ляпает Тим. И уголки губ Стеф дёргаются. Открыв кетчуп, Тим выдавливает немного на тарелку. – Хотя, я подумываю попросить прибавку, чтобы оплатить психотерапевта, он мне понадобится.

Стеф смеётся. Тим макает несколько картофелин фри в кетчуп и ждёт, когда же та успокоится. 

\- Я всё ещё зла на тебя, - обвиняюще тычет она в Тима куриной котлеткой, - и не только за это.

\- Я так и понял, - Тим чуточку расслабляется, изучая вернувшуюся к еде Стеф. Вопрос с чего бы ей рисковать, открываясь перед каким-то пацаном, втюрившимся в Джейсона, вновь приобретает актуальность. Первое предположение Тима о Бабс. И, наверное, единственно верное, но Тим не собирается спешить с выводами. – Так, я предполагаю, снимок тебе дала Бабс?

\- Дик, - фыркает Стеф, веселея на глазах. – Этот урод отправил его в нокаут прошлой ночью, и он не успокоился, пока не вытряс у Бабс координаты, - расползающаяся улыбка становится ещё насмешливее. – И сделал снимок, - позже у Тима точно будет время попаниковать, представляя, как Дик Грейсон наблюдает за ним с Джейсоном, - домой он заявился словно зомби. Не припомню, чтобы когда-либо видела у Дика или Брюса такое лицо. 

Стеф кажется весьма довольной собой.

\- А тем более после того, как Бабс всё о тебе рассказала, юный папарацци.

Тим роняет картофелину, уже более не испытывая особого аппетита. Годы жизни в тени пущены на ветер. И всё из-за одного чертовски привлекательного парня.

\- Прошу, скажи, что твой отец не заявится ко мне как-нибудь посреди ночи.

\- Если верить Бабс, по ночам тебя никогда не бывает дома, - ухмылка Стеф потихоньку смягчается, становясь искреннее. – Знаешь, я всегда думала, что твой отец…

\- Знаю, - быстро обрывает Тим признание, пожимая плечами. Он вовсе не горит желанием обсуждать это. Тим лелеет иллюзии, что у него было идеальное детство, или даже самые лучшие родители. Он осознаёт, что пренебрежение немногим лучше рукоприкладства. И слова могут ранить не хуже кулаков. Тим действительно полагает, что с учётом всего, жил он неплохо, на самом деле он был даже благодарен за открывшиеся перед ним возможности. И ему в последнюю очередь хочется, чтобы Стеф проявляла заботу о его жизни. – Ты не слишком хорошо это скрывала. 

\- А ты позволял мне и дальше так считать, засранец, - Стеф под столом награждает Тима пинком, и тот ойкает. На ней сникеры, но Тиму не стыдно признать, что девушка гораздо сильнее. – Ты вообще представляешь, сколько раз я собиралась, - она грозно приподнимает сжатую в кулак руку, - поговорить с твоим отцом по душам?

\- Он же в инвалидной коляске! – протестует Тим, заталкивая поглубже непроизвольно тронувшую губы улыбку. Робин была хорошим человеком. Большую часть ночей она посвящала защите незнакомых ей людей. И желание пройтись пару лишних миль ради кого-то, с кем ежедневно сталкивалась в школе, это сущий пустяк.

\- Как и Бабс, - беззаботно указывает Стеф, - и она прекрасно способна постоять за себя.

\- Бабс есть Бабс, - смеётся Тим, потому как нескольким людям уже случалось недооценить эту женщину, и он видел, с какой завидной лёгкостью им надрали зад. – Мой отец просто…

\- Выпивоха? Без мозгов? Никудышный? – подсказывает Стеф замолкшему Тиму. Теперь её улыбка становится едкой, как будто она училась улыбаться у Бабс.

«Да». Тим вздыхает и роняет голову на руки. Лениво поглядывая на часы над одной из дверей кафетерия. Наблюдая за временем до звонка. Прямо сейчас ему вовсе не хочется разговаривать о подобных вещах.

\- Это неважно. Если бы он не был таким, какой есть, я не мог бы заниматься тем, чем занимаюсь. И ты-то должна это понимать.

Стеф удаётся даже не дрогнуть, получив напоминание о своей собственной жизни. Её отец – причина, по которой Стеф избрала свой путь, но именно равнодушие матери позволило всему случиться. Конечно же, Тим не знает подробностей сложных взаимоотношений Стеф с матерью. Лишь несколько расплывчатых ремарок, отпущенных Бабс во время их строго ограниченных встреч.

Ему известно, что Агнес Кристал Браун – наркоманка, проходящая лечебную терапию и благодаря подспудному вмешательству Уэйна живущая лучше, чем большинство людей. Ещё ему известно, что по пятницам Стефани регулярно встречается с ней в «Вафл хаус» [1]. Других подробностей в досье не значится.

\- Ты определённо в моём чёрном списке на целый месяц, Тимми, - озвучивает она Тиму свою не вполне понятную угрозу, но хотя бы, скривившись, меняет тему. – Ты вообще понимаешь, как это для меня трудно, быть тем, кто я есть и не иметь возможности поговорить об этом? С кем-нибудь моего возраста?

\- Уверен, твои друзья из Сан-Франциско были бы счастливы об этом услышать. – Юные Титаны относительно новая группа, но они достаточно хорошо известны Тиму по неудавшейся Юной Справедливости. И по посвящённым им интернет-публикациям и газетам.

\- Это не одно и то же, - наклонившись к столу, Стеф тычет пальцем ему в нос. – У них есть сверхспособности и они не отсюда, они не понимают, Тим.

Тим тоже не совсем понимает, но он родился и вырос в Готэме. Единственный случай его близкого знакомства с мутантами, это когда он нашёл пристанище у Иви, после едва не стёршего Готэм с лица земли землетрясения. Огоньки в глазах Стеф уверяют, что он ещё узнает. Звонок сообщает о конце обеденной перемены.

***

\- Ты им рассказала, - обвиняет Тим, застав Бабс на кухне. Печенья и чашки уже поджидают его. У него имелся весь день, чтобы всесторонне рассмотреть разговор со Стеф, и он решает, что обижен на Бабс.

\- Это было необходимо, - заявляет Бабс, продолжая читать что-то с планшета. Она даже не выглядит виноватой, чего, по правде, Тим от неё и не ждал. – Мне пришлось дать некоторые объяснения, после того, как я устроила им разнос за то, что оставили тебя на улице.

\- И ты просто рассказала им правду, - ворчит Тим и ставит птичку напротив некоторых мысленных заметок, сделанных с обеда. Схватив без спросу несколько печений, он отодвигает один из стульев, что Бабс держит для гостей. На сиденье лежит прямоугольная упаковка, Тим пялится на незнакомую марку любриканта. Печенье во рту сразу теряет всякий вкус.

Бабс смотрит с совершенно безмятежным видом. Но Тиму слишком хорошо знаком этот блеск в её глазах. Это и угроза, и обещание. Расплатой за дальнейшие претензии, что Бабс рассказала о нём, станет обсуждение Джейсона и неизбежные издёвки.

\- Туше, - перед тем, как сесть, Тим прячет тюбик в карман, после чего заглядывает под стол на сиденье второго стула, он вовсе не собирается упускать бесплатный любрикант из-за какого-то смущения. 

Глава 4

У Тима занимает неделю, чтобы сделать выключатель для камер в своей комнате. Если у Джейсона делается такое лицо, что в ближайшие минуты кто-то окажется без штанов, стоит нажать на кнопку, и программа разом отключает их.

Пользуется Тим кнопкой часто.

***

Тим насколько это вообще возможно отгораживает верхний этаж от остального дома. Так, чтобы спускаться ему приходилось лишь, чтобы уйти. В одной из комнат, вероятно, предназначавшейся под спальню для гостей, у него оборудована небольшая кухня. Мини холодильник, микроволновка и электрическая кухонная плита. Просто на случай, когда он слишком устал, чтобы пообедать в ресторане по пути домой.

Он редко когда прибегает к их услугам, но всё же замечает, что в холодильнике и на полках, используемых в качестве буфета, начинают появляться различные вещи. Коробки из-под гранолы [2] с фруктами и шоколадом, что заставляют Тима кривиться. Также в холодильнике появляются бутылки фруктовых напитков и исчезают столь же регулярно, так что Тим теперь по достоинству может оценить многообразие существующих в продаже лимонадов.

Это не Джейсон. Джейсон оставляет за собой одежду и снаряжение. Запрятанные столь искусно, что Тим не находит и половины из них. Просить Бабс проанализировать продукты из его дома он не собирается, потому что и без того знает, кто это, ещё до того, как ловит её на проникновении, вернувшись однажды утром пораньше.

\- Твой парень такой дебил, - Слышит Тим от Стефани, нет, от Робина, когда входит в комнату. Она сидит за его компьютером, открыв солитер, и ест свои ужасные гранолы, запивая лимонадом из киви. 

\- Привет, Робин, - Тим вешает рюкзак в шкаф и кладёт фотоаппарат возле компьютера. Он борется с подступающим довольным румянцем. И воодушевлённый внутренний голос радуется, что в его комнате Робин. Ему больше не девять лет. Он не должен сходить из-за этого с ума. – Как патрулирование, как жизнь?

\- Дебил, - повторяет Робин, перетаскивая шестёрку червей на семёрку пик. – Первостатейный засранец. Ублюдок. Полный и законченный кретин. Как ты мог выбрать такого…

\- Я мог бы сказать кое-что и по поводу твоего вкуса в парнях, - отрезает Тим. Он не зол. Не очень. Он не может её за это винить. Джейсон и правда, не сделал ничего, что расположило бы к нему семью, а особенно нового Робина. – Но не стану.

\- Нет, ты только будешь смотреть на меня этим «я же тебе говорил» взглядом, - кривится Робин и кликает на карты. Она глядит через плечо, как он усаживается на кровать. Наверное, зло, что трудно разобрать из-за маски. – Я же говорю сейчас, чтобы потом, когда буду возвращать должок, не лицемерить.

Тиму не нравится, какой поворот приобретает их беседа. Задумываться о будущем не особо хочется. Преимущественно по той причине, что не уверен, что собственное видение не окажется ещё более безрадостным, чем у Робина. Поэтому, если конечно получается, он старается вовсе гнать такие мысли. – Я полагал, тебе разрешается использовать под отдых только специально одобренные места?

Робин хмыкает и разворачивается к компьютеру.

\- Ха, да кто заметит пару кварталов разницы?

\- Э-м, Бэтмен? – указывает Тим, трудно вообразить, что этот человек может чего-то не заметить. Единственный, кто в этом городе информирован лучше, это Бабс. По вполне очевидным причинам.

\- Пф! – отмахивается Робин от совершенно оправданного неверия. – Если бы он возражал, то уже что-нибудь сказал.

И это правда. Согласно прикидкам, она вламывается к нему вот уже две недели. А может и три. Существует вероятность, что началось это в ночь, когда Бабс выдала его тайну.

\- Хорошо, я просто хочу, чтобы на записях было видно, как я возражаю и привожу все очевидные аргументы, - Тим ложится, хотя и не устал, привыкший бодрствовать допоздна, и смотрит на школьный рюкзак. С целых пять минут подумывая об эссе, которое обязан сдать завтра. У него отличные оценки по истории, и они вполне перекроют одну отметку. Снизив средний балл достаточно, чтобы как раз не слишком выделяться.

\- Принято к сведению, - произносит Робин глубоким и отрывистым тоном. Она явно высмеивает Бэтмена. Тим непроизвольно задаётся вопросом: цепляют ли к ней жучки, как цепляет на него Бабс? Что заставляет Тима забеспокоиться с новой силой.

\- Так, что - кривится Тим, подбирая слова. И вполне осознавая, что сам роет себе яму. – Однажды ночью я проснусь и перепугаюсь до смерти?

Робин склоняет голову к плечу, но не оглядывается.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, этого ещё не случилось? – её голос полон любопытства.

\- Нет, - признаёт Тим с неприятным тянущим чувством собственной правоты. Вопрос равносилен приглашению. Он точно вскоре проснётся, чтобы обнаружить нависшего над ним Бэтмена. Мысль наводит ужас, потому что Бэтмен – человек, наводящий ужас. К тому же, Тим не уверен, сможет ли при встрече сдержать свои фанатские привычки.

Тим всё ещё борется с желанием уделить внимание Бэтмену, натыкаясь на того в своей охоте за информацией. Даже теперь, когда он старше и больше знает. Когда его идеалистическое видение героев уже не такое восторженное.

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты не подумывал выспаться в ближайшее время, - разворачивается Робин со стулом, закрыв окошко игры. Она сминает пустую бутылочку в маленький комок, что прекрасно уместится в одном из кармашков её пояса. И усмехается. Широко и смущённо, как то с ней случается только в компании Найтвинга.

\- Я вообще мало сплю, если на то пошло, - ворчит Тим вслед, когда она высовывается в окно, уже хватаясь за нависающую крышу. – Если я буду спать ещё меньше, О так этого не оставит.

Полностью равнодушная к его бедам Робин пожимает плечами.

\- Ничего, у неё давненько не было надлежащих причин накричать на него.

Она выбирается наружу с лёгкостью, заставляющей Тима удивляться: отчего никто не замечает, насколько мускулиста эта девчонка? Тим вздыхает и поворачивается к камере на компьютере:

\- Даю тебе разрешение спасти меня в любой момент.

Его телефон молчит, и Тим возводит глаза к потолку. Чудесно. Перевернувшись на живот, он смеживает веки. Спать не хочется, но, возможно, если притвориться, то у него и получится.

***

Тим просыпается из-за прогнувшегося матраса, он не утруждает себя открыванием глаз, потому как узнаёт запах Джейсона раньше, чем тот вытягивается рядом. Устраиваясь под одеялом и утыкаясь очень холодным носом в тимову шею.

\- Привет, малыш.

\- Холодно, - ворчит Тим, и Джейсон тут же засовывает не менее холодные руки ему под футболку. – Джейсон!

\- Мне ведь нужно согреться, а? – со смехом спрашивает Джейсон, удерживая, пытающегося вывернуться Тима. И не убирает рук, пока Тим не сдаётся и не обмякает. Джейсон запечатлевает нежный поцелуй у него на затылке и прижимается ещё ближе.

\- Спи.

Тим брюзжит для порядка, но закрывает глаза и позволяет себе поплыть от жара объятий и бьющегося под ухом джейсонова сердца.

***

Бэтмен не является к Тиму посреди ночи. Он выгадывает, когда Тим оказывается в одиночку на крыше. Очередной скандал с участием очередного политика набирает обороты. Тим определённо уверен, что это та же женщина, которую он видел с советником мэра несколькими месяцами ранее, только перекрасившаяся. Он собирается присмотреться к ней получше, потому как знакомое лицо в подобного рода делах едва ли совпадение.

Тим успевает сделать несколько отличных снимков, прежде чем тень заслоняет свет, и он понимает, что больше не один. И, вероятно, уже давно. Тим облизывает губы и подумывает сделать вид, что не замечает, но напряжённость всё нарастает, и не обращать внимания и дальше не представляется возможным. Тим медленно оборачивается. Не опуская камеру и держа палец на вспышке, и ничуть не удивляется, обнаружив нависшего над ним Бэтмена.

\- Привет, - осторожно говорит Тим, и мужчина даже не моргает. Поступает так же, как и все они. Одним только своим присутствием давя на Тима, и это срабатывает. Это срабатывает, но Тим не совсем уверен, что ему нужно, так что, наверное, не совсем так, как тому хотелось бы. – Э-э-э, чем могу помочь?

Оракул подозрительно тиха. Её не слышно ни через наушники, вручённые ею же, ни по телефону, основному средству связи между ними.

Несколько томительных секунд проходят в молчании, но вот застывший статуей Бэтмен всё же заговаривает.

\- Когда ты узнал?

\- О разве не говорила? – моргает Тим, присаживаясь. Это может затянуться надолго, а колени и без того побаливают. В любом случае, так удобнее. Тим немного удивлён. Он полагал, она рассказала всё. Бэтмен не шевелится, но каким-то образом кажется, увеличивается в размерах и давит ещё сильнее. – Э-м, семь лет?

Тим слышит гоняющий по крыше ветер, звуки проезжающих через квартал машин, слабые сирены вдалеке. И даже слабое поскрипывание доспехов, когда Бэтмен неспешно опускается перед ним на корточки, что выглядит весьма неудобным, учитывая размеры мужчины.

\- Как?

\- Найтвинг, - Тим едва не запинается из-за неразберихи с именами Дика и неловко ёрзает под свирепым отсветом линз маски. – Э-м, тогда ещё Робин. У него весьма характерные движения? Я их узнал.

\- Семь лет – долгий срок, - наконец, спустя долгую минуту, произносит Бэтмен. – Ты никому ничего не рассказал.

Тим не уверен: вопрос это или нет, но всё же отвечает.

\- Нет. Зачем бы мне?

Бэтмен вновь упирается в него пристальным взглядом. Возможно, что-то выискивая, и Тима начинает снедать желание сделать фото. Никогда ещё прежде ему не удавалось подобраться к мужчине так близко, когда тот в костюме. Хотя, он уверен, что стоит попытаться, и от камеры останутся одни кусочки.

Бэтмен хмыкает и плавно поднимается. Вновь нависая над ним, правда, теперь уже не давя своим присутствием. Очевидно, это всё. Весь разговор. Тиму интересно, сколько он должен Бабс, что так легко отделался?

\- Ред Худ, - только и произносит Бэтмен. Завершение фразы повисает в воздухе, Тим прямо ощущает это. Ни один из возможных исходов ему не нравится.

\- Ага, но нет. Приятно было поговорить. Спасибо, что навестили, - Тим отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор закончен. И наводит камеру, высматривая в комнате проблески света.

Никаких признаков того, что Бэтмен уходит, но, когда после свершившейся сделки Тим оборачивается, крыша пуста.

***

Тим не паникует и не выходит из себя. Он просто пересаживается с автобуса на автобус и добирается до Бабс. Где, украв чашку с кофе, отправляется в её рабочий кабинет. И, не обращая внимания на мерцающие мониторы, сворачивается клубочком под одним из столов. Прислонившись к череде гудящих системников. Спрятавшийся и не видящий, что там происходит, пока Бабс делает дело и отвечает на множество вызовов. Она игнорирует его присутствие и любезно позволяет Тиму собраться с мыслями. Многие из которых невнятно вопящая вариация на тему «о боже, это был Бэтмен».

\- Ты хорошо держался, малыш. Большинство не справились бы, - вылезшего, наконец, Тима треплют по голове, как щеночка. – И, по крайней мере, он не заявился, когда ты спал. Можешь сказать «спасибо».

\- Спасибо, Бабс, - послушно говорит Тим, он действительно благодарен. Его по-прежнему немного трясёт. Самую малость.

\- Иди домой, - подталкивает его Бабс от своего кофейника. – У меня для тебя на завтра запланирована кое-какая интересная работёнка.

\- Ура, - соглашается Тим и плетётся на выход. Слыша, как Бабс возвращается к передаче различных сведений.

***

В школе проходит родительский вечер. Это необязательное мероприятие, и, похоже, пришли на него только родители первоклашек. Единственных учащихся, слишком наивных, чтобы сообщить о нём. Все остальные дети достаточно умны, чтобы сокрыть его проведение.

Тим околачивается на втором этаже, разглядывая толпящихся внизу в фойе родителей. Те выглядят весёлыми и счастливыми. Здороваются с другими родителями и с учителями, водя за собой явно чувствующих неловкость детей.

Когда он учился в частной школе, там тоже проводились встречи. Обычно в начале года, но никогда столь многолюдные, как эти. Он помнил, как сидел в школьной форме на стуле между родителями, пока кто там был ответственным, иногда завуч, иногда директор, а однажды и учитель, заверяли их, что Тим получит лучшее обучение из возможных.

Тим никогда до конца не понимал, какая польза была от тех встреч, или для чего служила та, на которой он присутствовал сейчас.

\- Привет, пугало, - пристраивается рядом Стеф. Опираясь на перила и настырно пихая его локтем. Она рассматривает фойе внизу с тем же смущённым выражением, что и сам Тим. – Чёрт, это просто отстой.

\- Ну, это не так уж… - Тим отодвигается от её локтя и собирается было сказать, что никому из них не о чем беспокоиться, когда его обрывает резкий толчок с другого бока. Тим дёргается, но оказывается эффективно зажат с обеих сторон.

Между Стеф и Диком Грейсоном.

\- Ах, ты стыдишься своего старшего брата, пришедшего поговорить с твоими учителями? – Поддевает Дик с улыбкой, похоже, даже не замечая, что улёгся на Тима.

\- Да, - Стеф пряма и непреклонна в своей честности. – Мне принципиально стыдно за тебя. И не мечтай, что я когда-нибудь ещё покажусь с тобой на людях, - обратившись к Тиму, она тычет в Дика большим пальцем. – Он заигрывает! Со всеми учителями. Абсолютно с каждым.

Этому Тим может поверить. Он достаточно насмотрелся на Дика Грейсона ещё до того, как прийти к Бабс. Даже раньше, чем она перестала сдерживаться в его присутствии. И, когда уставала или выпивала лишку, ну, может, не с горечью, но с тоской начинала вспоминать о былом.

\- Даже?..

\- Да! – восклицает Стеф с деланым раздражением. – И если кто-то из них начнёт отводить меня в сторонку и задавать о тебе, Дик, дурацкие вопросы, я дам им твой настоящий номер телефона, и разбирайся с последствиями сам.

На плечи Тима ложится рука, и он прилагает чрезвычайные усилия, чтобы не совершить чего-нибудь глупого. Например, не запищать и не покраснеть. Хотя, судя по ухмылке Стеф, с одной из задач он справляется преотвратно.

\- Ты это слышал? Вот такую благодарность я получаю за то, что стараюсь быть замечательным старшим братом, заботящимся об учёбе сестрёнки. И трачу свой выходной, чтобы прийти и поддержать её, - Дик тискает его, и Тима накрывает желанием свернуться клубком где-нибудь в уголочке, ведь он-то считал, что давно перерос это. Ещё много лет назад. И уж точно не после того, как почти каждую ночь в его постель пробирается Джейсон.

Но все мысли забываются, стоит Дику подхватить его под руку, едва ли не прилипая к Тиму справа. От самого плеча до лодыжки. Из того, что известно Тиму, для Дика это обычное дело, но сам он не привык получать подобного рода прикосновения ни от кого, кроме Джейсона.

Стеф фыркает и шлёпает Дика по руке. Да с такой силой, что достаётся обоим.

\- Хватит совращать моих друзей.

\- Почему ты всегда обвиняешь меня в таких вещах? – изумляется озадаченный Дик и даже позволяет Тиму вывернуться. А Тиму это известно из многочисленных тирад самых разных людей. Он отклоняется от Дика, едва ли не отпихивая Стеф от перил, но отодвинуться всё равно не получается.

\- Э-э, полагаю, потому, что тебя описывают термином «прилипала»? – Часто. Преимущественно Бабс, но он слышал это и от множества других людей тоже. «Дружелюбный» ещё одно слово, и оно используется с различного рода ухмылками. Дик смеётся и опять облокачивается о перила. Как будто собирается через них перекувыркнуться.

\- И кто же использует такие порочащие меня описания? 

Дик улыбается, но чувствуется намёк на прохладцу, что Тим привык видеть у Бабс. Обычно после того, как притворяется, будто не расслышал её, игнорировавшую просьбы отключить речевой синтезатор и голограмму. Так что Тим сдерживается не ляпнуть первое пришедшее на ум имя.

\- Рой, обычно.

Дик смотрит потрясённо распахнутыми глазами. 

\- Рой? – переспрашивает он придушенным голосом, весь напрягшись.

\- Э-м, и Лиан, иногда, - Тим подумывает спрятаться за Стеф. – Ей нравится повторять всё, что он говорит, видишь ли. – К вящему ужасу самого Роя, девочка повторяет перед Диной, что папа сказал, зашибивши палец на ноге. Ругается он часто, как для героя.

\- Тим дружит с Коннором, - вмешивается Стеф в то время, как Дик продолжает всё также глазеть на него. Тим смигивает и поворачивается к ней. Он не уверен, откуда ей это известно, так же, как не уверен, как Дик может об этом не знать. Стеф ухмыляется.

\- Миа теперь одна из Титанов, она интересовалась: знаю ли я тебя. Просила, чтобы ты поскорее заглянул к ним. И что-то о помешательстве, достигающем критических масштабов.

Ну, от той единственной пары слов, что ему удалось по электронной почте вытянуть из Коннора за все предыдущие недели, о чём-то таком он и подумывал.

\- Хорошо, я посмотрю, какое у Дины расписание.

Дик всё продолжает улыбаться. Ещё шире, куда там предыдущей улыбке, Тиму открывается чудесный вид на белоснежные зубы. Прямо отсвечивающие. Почти так же, как и глаза. Тим чувствует холодок страха – уж слишком маньячный у Дика вид.

\- Так что, Тимми, ты когда-нибудь подумывал о работе в команде?

\- А-й-и, - вспискивает Тим, и Стеф просто заходится хохотом, когда Дик заводит речь о том, как важно, что кто-то прикрывает спину.

***

«Это неплохая идея».

Текстовое сообщение Тим получает в считаные секунды после того, как умудряется ускользнуть с торжественной речи и заняться своими делами. Отправившись за чем-нибудь питательным и достаточно сытным, чтобы хватило на всю ночь.

\- Кто сказал? – печатая ответ, ворчит Тим, потому как Бабс услышит всё равно. 

«У меня, что, и без того дел нет?»

Телефон вибрирует и Тим берёт трубку, пробираясь сквозь шумную толпу улиц. Он настороже и держит глаза открытыми. Высматривая вертлявых типчиков с цепкими взглядами карманников, выжидающих, когда же кто-то отвлечётся.

\- Нет, нету, - отвечает Бабс, и на заднем плане Тиму слышится какой-то фон. В доносящейся по телефону тихой мелодии, он узнаёт ту самую, что поставил предыдущей ночью. – Кроме того, большая часть нашей работы заключается в налаживании связей. Без знакомства с нужными людьми, ничего не добьёшься, Тим. Ты сам должен это понимать.

\- Да, но, - «ты справляешься просто отлично» это уж слишком по сволочному и совсем уж не в радость нарваться на серьёзную отповедь. Прошлое Бабс помогло создать ей нынешнюю её империю.

\- Просто подумай над этим, - просит Бабс, так и не дождавшись, что он придумает стоящие причины помимо испуга и элементарного нежелания.

\- Дик будет продолжать настаивать, но если ты ответишь «нет», то он сразу отстанет. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - говорит Тим, натыкаясь взглядом на закусочную, подающую бургеры, просто истекающие соком.

\- Неплохо было бы, прозвучи это, как заявление, а не как вопрос, - она вновь насмешничает, но Тиму прямо сейчас не до того.

\- Я пришлю ему смску, - Тим вешает трубку, чтобы не слышать, как Бабс смеётся над ним ему же на ухо. Хочется вкусного и жареного. Но он подумает. Обо всём. Только позже. 

***

Джейсон, похоже, из штанов выпрыгивает, чтобы перехватить Тима за его ночными вылазками. Сопровождая его под маской, пока Тим дотошно собирает сведения, или, если Тим просто прогуливается, следуя рядом, в цивильной одёжке. Или в том, что наиболее близко к цивильной одёжке. Единственная разница между Ред Худом и Джейсоном, это, как правило, наличие шлема.

Тим привык и больше не удивляется, когда по завершении съёмки сделки, отстранившись, понимает, что упирается в бронированную грудь.

\- Привет.

\- Однажды я не сдержусь и случайно тебя ударю, - выражает недовольство Тим обнимающим его рукам и губам, целующим шею. Из-за чего последние слова вырываются с придыханием.

\- Ничего, как-нибудь перетерплю, - от глубокого голоса Джейсона Тима бросает в дрожь. – Ты уже освободился?

\- М-м-м, - рабочее время Тима уже вот с час как вышло. А слежку он продолжал по собственному почину. – Конечно. А что? У тебя какие-то планы?

\- Да, - Джейсон разворачивает Тима, несмотря на броню, что Тим явственно ощущает под футболкой, маски на нём нет. Он точно не на патрулирование вышел. Вместо ожидаемого Тимом поцелуя, Джейсон отступает назад. – Пойдём ко мне домой?

\- У тебя есть дом? – переспрашивает Тим, хотя и чувствует, что краснеет, таких предложений он от Джейсона раньше не слышал. Тим уверен, это неслучайно.

\- На самом деле, несколько, по всему городу, но вообще-то у меня нет никаких особых планов, - признаёт Джейсон, перестав улыбаться, и наклоняется, едва касаясь тимовых губ. – Просто хочу разложить тебя на кровати прямо сейчас.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Тим пересохшим ртом, отдаваясь в джейсоновы объятия и цепляясь за его пояс. Мизинец мимоходом задевает скрытую под курткой кобуру. – По мне всё равно звучит, как замечательный план.

Джейсон похотливо и многообещающе улыбается, и Тим тяжело сглатывает.

***

Джейсон приводит его во вполне обычную квартиру. Это не худший из домов, в каких Тиму доводилось бывать, но, насколько Тиму известно, и не из лучших, что Джейсон может себе позволить. Это укрытие, которое можно использовать и легко оставить. Тиму интересно: задерживается ли Джейсон где-либо вообще дольше, чем на неделю? Вероятно, нет. Тимов дом, наверное, наиболее близок к понятию постоянного джейсонова адреса, и это довольно грустно, если подумать, и не должно так согревать сердце Тима. 

Тут есть диван, выглядящий, будто достался вместе с квартирой. Кухня в углу, напротив, на полу расстелен кажущийся новым матрас. На противоположной стороне комнаты в ряд выстроились знакомые на вид коробки и вещевые мешки. Не скрывающие своего содержимого, и Тим непроизвольно задаётся вопросом: виновата ли удача Джейсона, или местные просто чувствуют, что его лучше не грабить?

Тим быстро осматривает помещение. Выстраивая предположения в те несколько секунд, которых хватает Джейсону, чтобы толкнуть Тима на постель и полностью избавить от одежды. Быстро и эффективно, даже несмотря на то, что не отрывается от тимовых губ. Тим стонет и вцепляется в джейсонову куртку. Так что тому приходится постараться, чтобы отстраниться.

\- Х-м, думаю, пора мне раздеться, да?

\- Это нечестно, что я один тут голый, - умудряется выдавить Тим непослушным языком. И усевшись, принимается за пояс и джинсы Джейсона. Расстёгивая их, утягиваемые вниз весом пистолета. Прикосновениям Тима открывается лишь голая кожа.

\- Ебать, - матерится Джейсон, изогнувшись назад и раскачиваясь на краю постели. Его пальцы неловко расшнуровывают ботинки. Тим смеётся и совершенно не предпринимает ничего, чтобы помочь. Языком и зубами прослеживая мускулы и шрамы, выгибающегося дугой тела. Пользуясь временем, что Джейсон возится, и запускает руки ему в штаны. Обхватывая пальцами и слегка лаская член. – Ах, ты ж, динамщик!

Тим только громче смеётся, когда Джейсон пихает его в сторону. Раскладывая на кровати, после чего извивается, чтобы скинуть бутсы и джинсы. С громким стуком падает пистолет. Почти заглушая удар бутс и рычание, с которым Джейсон накидывается на Тима. Накрывая своим телом и целуя, пока тому уже не хватает воздуха на смех.

Джейсон вжимается в него стояком, и Тим подаётся навстречу. И, повинуясь настойчивым прикосновениям, разводит согнутые в коленках ноги. Джейсон разрывает их поцелуй и тянется назад, продолжая пожирать Тима глазами. Возвращаясь обратно со знакомым Тиму тюбиком, о пропаже которого из квартиры Тим даже не помнил. 

Тем не менее, он решает, что выскажет претензии позже. Любые слова сейчас превратятся в невнятные стоны, особенно, когда Джейсон вводит в него палец. Двигая им едва ли не с ленцой и наклоняясь, куснуть Тима в плечо.

\- Обожаю делать это с тобой, - бормочет Джейсон, проталкивая второй палец. Действуя медленно и не спеша, чтобы Тим попривык. – Ты выглядишь таким расслабленным, когда я трахаю тебя одними пальцами. Таким сосредоточенным на мне внутри себя.

Тим стонет и подаётся навстречу, чувствуя третий палец, чувствуя, как его растягивают. И Джейсон прав. Он полностью сосредоточен только на том, чтобы чувствовать его. Всего. На пальцах внутри, на прижимающемся теле, губах возле уха. Тяжёлом взгляде, когда Джейсон отстраняется достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на него. Тим закрывает глаза и насаживается на джейсонову руку. И издавая стоны, поскольку не думал, что вообще когда-либо сможет к этому привыкнуть. Или устать.

\- Можно? – спрашивает Джейсон и Тим распахивает глаза. Джейсон смотрит на него почти щенячьим взглядом. Потемневшим и голодным, он почти умоляет. – Позволь мне тебя трахнуть.

\- Да, - Тим не колеблется. Они делали всякое разное. Многое всякого разного, много чудесного. Тим не такой тупой чтобы считать, будто это не было сексом, но сложившееся представление, что при сексе тобою должны овладеть, удивительно трудно преодолеть. Что весьма забавно, учитывая, насколько глубоко джейсоновы пальцы в Тиме. Джейсон в последний раз проталкивает их внутрь, и смешок Тима сменяется стоном.

\- Перевернись, - Джейсон смазывает член, и целое захватывающее мгновение Тим не способен ни на что, кроме как смотреть, как движется его рука. Тим подчиняется, укладываясь на живот и оборачиваясь через плечо туда, где Джейсон раздвигает его ноги. Прижимаясь коленями к его бёдрам и тиская его зад. – Какое захватывающее зрелище.

Джейсон подаётся вперёд и целует. Засовывая язык Тиму в рот, и продолжая разминать его попку, упирается в него крупной головкой. Тима прошивает острая вспышка страха, и он пытается напомнить себе, что это немногим больше джейсоновых пальцев. Попытка проваливается, как только Джейсону толкается и со стоном, могущим в равной мере принадлежать им обоим, оказывается внутри.

Ощущения странные. Скользко и слишком туго, и немного болезненно, Джейсон стонет и выдыхает ему в ухо.

\- Только головка, малыш. Это только головка. Ты молодец. Ох, ебать!

Тим скулит и дёргается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Твёрдая длина болезненно медленно проникает внутрь, и Джейсон теряет голову. Тиму хочется прокричать, чтобы тот остановился. Попросить о большем числе пальцев, большем времени, но захлёбывающееся бормотание Джейсона напрочь отбивает это желание. Несмотря на жжение и резкую стреляющую боль.

\- Малыш, ох, бля, ты такой, - Джейсон прижимается лицом к его спине. Губы бродят по коже, оставляя меж тимовых лопаток беспорядочные поцелуи. Руки Джейсона сминают простыни, костяшки побелели от напряжения. Поворачивая голову, Тим видит, как их сотрясает мелкая дрожь. Единственный признак, что Джейсон сдерживается. – Такой тугой. Как же хорошо! Расслабься, давай, малыш, ради меня. Пожалуйста.

Тим в ответ шумно сопит. Джейсон замирает и всё повторяет «пожалуйста» снова и снова. Он в отчаянии и умоляет, и так не похож на игривого и самоуверенного Джейсона, с которым Тим имел дело несколько месяцев. Теперь Тим верит. В признание, которое Джейсон сделал в первую ночь, в которую они поцеловались, тогда казавшееся невероятным, что он никогда раньше этого не делал.

Тим дёргается и закусывает губу, боль понемногу отступает. Напряжённые плечи и спина расслабляются. До этого он и не замечал, как сводило мускулы, и Джейсон вдруг полностью внутри него. Его бёдра плотно прижаты к Тиму, и в ушах отдаётся горловой стон Джейсона. Ноющая боль никуда не исчезает, но пока Джейсов совершенно не двигается, даже она отходит на второй план.

\- Дже… - Тим закрывает пересохший рот и с трудом сглатывает, смачивая горло, чтобы голос не сипел. – Джейсон.

Джейсон шипит и изгибается. Его бёдра подаются самую малость, и у Тима перехватывает дыхание.

\- Всё хорошо, малыш. Тим. Давай, - Джейсон со смешком хватает воздух. – Ещё чуть-чуть. Ты такой… бля, я скоро кончу.

Тим стонет и отворачивается. Моргая в темноту комнаты и остро ощущая всё. Грубые покрывала под собой, прижимающий его вес Джейсона. Напряжение джейсоновых бёдер, раздвигающих его ноги и волнительное чувство мимолётного удовольствия с каждым, невероятно коротким движением Джейсона внутри него. Едва заметный запах табака и тепло дыхания, омывающего спину. Мягкое касание губ к шее и дрожь, вызванная стараниями зубов на мучимом местечке, которому Джейсон никогда не даёт оправиться.

Это ошеломляюще и полностью выбивает из колеи, Тим забывает и боль, и дискомфорт. Его собственный член пробуждается к жизни, упираясь в постель. Тим задыхается и трётся о матрас.

\- Ох, бля! – громко матерится Джейсон, понемногу выходя из Тима, чтобы опять толкнуться вперёд. Плавные движения, более непривычные, нежели болезненные. Тим решает, что со временем сможет полюбить эти ощущения. Полюбить, как рука Джейсона оглаживает его бок и придерживает у поясницы. Как впиваются в него напряжённые пальцы. Как удерживают неподвижно, чтобы оказаться ещё глубже. Это мелочь, может, не более пары миллиметров, но всё равно, кажется, будто мир уходит из-под ног при каждом джейсоновом стоне. – Ох, я…

Тим подаётся назад, навстречу очередному толчку. Получая укус в плечо, и в голос стонет, когда Джейсон едва ли не вбивается в него. И вытаскивает почти полностью, возвращаясь со следующим толчком, со шлепком обнажённой плоти. С хриплым вскриком Джейсон вскидывается, оставляя тимову спину подставленной холоду и обеими руками хватая Тима за бёдра. Перегибая и, пользуясь своей властью, подтаскивая Тима к…

\- Джейсон! – Тим уверен, что срывается на крик из-за этого рывка. Из-за этой позы! Робкие смешки и непристойные шутки о медосмотре у проктолога внезапно приобретают больше смысла и совершенно неуместны, потому что Джейсон просто обязан повторить. Тим точно «за», и Джейсон подчиняется. Его толчки быстрые и жёсткие. Двигаясь в теле Тима, он делает всё возможное, чтобы сохранить эту идеальную позицию. Теперь Тим хнычет не переставая. – Ещё, ещё, ещё!

\- Да, - гортанно стонет Джейсон. Их вскрики почти перекрывают хлюпающие шлепки и скрипы раскачивающейся в такт кровати. – Бля, да, малыш. Ты такой…

Джейсоновы слова тонут в протяжном стоне, бёдра с силой подаются вперёд. Слова оборачиваются бессвязными вскриками, и всякая заботливость испаряется. Теперь он ебёт Тима, и тот скребёт и царапает постель. Отчаявшись запустить руку между собой и матрасом, о который трётся. Обхватить свой член, чтобы подарить больше ласки. Больше внимания.

И первого же прикосновения оказывается достаточно, чтобы Тим кончил. Всё его тело напряжённо содрогается, и он теряет голову, спуская в ладонь и на постель. С охриплым оханьем Джейсон входит в последний раз. Вбиваясь в самую глубину, и перегибается пополам, упираясь лбом в дрожащую спину. Его пальцы оставляют синяки на коже Тима. Они оба кончают. И безвольно опадают липкой сплетённой грудой рук и ног.

Джейсон подгребает Тима ближе в объятия, и тот устраивает голову у него на плече, проваливаясь в сон.

***

Утром у Тима уходит лишние полчаса, чтобы выяснить, как добраться до школы от джейсонова жилья. При том двадцать минут он мнётся на выходе, пытаясь убедиться, что никто из встречных не распознает, чем он был занят прошлой ночью. Тим поглубже надвигает капюшон и старается сосредоточиться на другом.

Например, на том, как ему быть в течение всего дня совершенно без необходимых к урокам учебных принадлежностей, и как ему избежать Стеф за обедом. Он даже не знает, чего боится больше. Неизбежных издёвок по поводу его растрёпанного вида, или вербовочной речи, требованиями которой вне сомнения Дик донимал её с предыдущего вечера.

Он плюхается на сидение в автобусе и в полудрёме обдумывает свои планы. Его толстовка пахнет сигаретным дымом и машинным маслом.

Примечания

1\. Несмотря на то, что у автора оба слова написаны с маленькой буквы, подозреваю, что имеется в виду «Waffle House» («Вафельный домик») - сеть кафе распространённых почти в половине штатов США.  
2\. Завтрак из овсянки, орехов, мёда и других добавок, что-то вроде хлопьев.


End file.
